Tum Bin- Love Will Find A Way
by KSarah
Summary: Again a Kavi Story! sometimes you falls in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time! *Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

**CID Bureo** -

Kavin and Pankaj were discussing about a case

Suddenly Daya entered in the bureo he was looking really angry he went to his desk and hits his hand on the table angrily.

Abhijeet (worriedly) - Kya hua daya? Tu itna gusse mai kyu lag raha hai?

Daya (tightening his fist) - Gussa aa raha hai mujhe apne aap par abhijeet! Sharam aa rahi hai khud par.

Abhijeet (confused) - Lekin Daya hua kya bata to sahi?

Daya - jo ladki mujhe humesha rakhi bandhti thi aaj ussko aisi haalat Mai dekh kar sharam aa rahi hai mujhe khud par! Mai apni bahen ko nahi bacha paaya abhijeet (and he started crying)

Abhijeet immediately hugged him and rubbed his back.

Abhijeet - Daya sambhal apne aap ko! Aur bata mujhe Kya hua hai?

Daya (with tears) - Abhijeet Mene aaj purvi ko dekha!

Abhijeet (shocked) - Purvi? Lekin vo to 3saal pehle chali gai thi na CID chorrke fir tujhe kaha mili vo?

Kavin and Pankaj were confused hearing their conversation.

Kavin reached near them and asked to abhijeet - sir ye purvi kaun hai? Aur daya sir itne emotional kyu ho rahe hai?

Abhijeet (looked at him) - Kavin! Purvi bhi CID officer thi humare saath kaam karti thi Lekin 3saal pehle ussne resign kar diya aur vo yaha se chali gai!

Daya (with tears) - Apni bahen ko aisi haalat Mai nahi dekh sakta Mai abhijeet!

Abhijeet - Daya saaf saaf bata hua kya hai? Aur purvi tujhe kaha mili?

Daya - abhijeet tu chal mere saath!

Abhijeet (confused) - lekin kaha?

Daya - Purvi se milne!

And he holded abhijeet's hand and went from there kavin too went behind them.

They went to a **Mental Asylum.**

Abhijeet (confused) - Daya tu mujhe yaha kyu leke aaya hai?

Daya took him inside and they reached to a room there they saw a girl was seating at a corner with her head down.

Daya reached near the girl and touched her shoulder

Girl looked at him (her body started shaking) she started crying - Please mujhe mat maaro! Please chorr do mujhe.

Daya cupped her face and said - Purvi shant Ho jaao! Dekho Mai hu tumhare Daya Sir! Apne bhai ko bhul gai?

Purvi looked at him and then hugged him tightly and she started crying loudly.

Daya (patting her head) - Shhhh purvi! Mai hu na please shaant ho jaao.

Abhijeet and Kavin were shocked to see the girl's condition.

Abhijeet's eyes filled with tears seeing purvi's condition.

He immediately left the room kavin too went behind him.

Abhijeet (with tears)- ye kya ho gaya humari purvi ko! Jo ladki itni brave CID officer thi humesha khush rehti thi kitna bakbak karti thi hum sab ki jaan thi vo kavin vo aaj aisi haalat Mai! (and he hugged kavin and started crying)

Meanwhile Daya came there.

Abhijeet broke the hug and went near daya.

Abhijeet - ye purvi ko kya hua? Aur vo yaha kya kar rahi hai! Tumhe vo kaha mili?

Daya - Mai aaj subah ek Case ke silsile Mai yaha ke ek doctor se milne aaya tha tabhi mene yaha purvi ko dekha!

* **Flashback Starts***

It was morning time when daya went to a mental hospital in order to investigate a case.

He was coming outside the doctor's cabin when he heard a familiar voice of a girl.

Daya went inside a Room. A girl was crying and saying again and again - Please Mujhe mat maaro please mujhe chorr do.

Daya was shocked to see purvi.

Daya reached near her and asked - Purvi kya hua tumhe? Tum thik Ho?

Purvi's body was shaking she linked her hands - please mujhe chorr do please mat maaro mujhe!

Daya was shocked to see her condition.

His eyes filled with tears!

Meanwhile a nurse came there

Nurse - Sir aap yaha kya kar rahe hai? Aap please jaaiye yaha se iss patient ko akele rehne dijiye..

Daya (angrily) - Patient nahi hai ye meri bahen hai samjhi tum!

Nurse - I am sorry sir par please Abhi aap baahar chaliye nahi to kahi fir se innhe doura naa pad jaaye.

And The Nurse took him out of the room.

Daya went to doctor's cabin and asked him about purvi.

Daya - Doctor ye purvi ko kya hua hai? Vo yaha kyu hai?

Doctor - Unnko kisi baat ka bahut gehra sadma laga hai jisski vajah se unnki mental condition achi nahi hai! Ek mahine pehle unnke bhai ne unnko yaha admit karvaya tha usske baad unnse milne koi nahi aaya!

Daya (shocked) - Kya? Lekin ussko hua kya hai?

Doctor - Ye to hum bhi nahi jaante Sir! Usska bhai Bass usse admit karvake gaya aur vo hospital ke saare bills time par pay kar raha hai par kabhi milne nahi aaya! Ye ladki Bass baar baar ek hi baat bolti hai mujhe mat maaro please mujhe chorr do.

Ek mahine se koshish kar rahe hai par isske alava kuch nahi bola ussne.

Daya was shocked to hear this. He left the doctor's cabin and went to the room where purvi was staying.

He went inside and touched her shoulder.

She started crying Daya cupped her face - Purvi! Meri taraf dekho? Mai Daya Sir! Mujhe itni jaldi bhul gai tum?

Purvi looked at his face and stared him for a minute then she recognised him.

Purvi - Daya sir ( and she hugged him tightly and started crying)

Daya - Kuch nahi hoga tumhe purvi! Mai hu na tumhare saath.

 ***Flashback Ends***

Abhijeet and kavin both were shocked to hear this.

Kavin (shocked) - Lekin sir ye sab hua kaise? I mean purvi ek CID officer thi aur vo aisi haalat Mai kaise?

Daya (tightening his fist) - Mai bhi yahi soch raha hu! I swear jissne bhi meri bahen ki ye haalat ki hai Mai usse chorrunga nahi!

And Daya and Abhijeet left from there.

But kavin was still there he reached near the room gate and saw purvi.

She was seating there silently with her head down.

Kavin (mind) - Purvi ki ye haalat kaise hui? Jaisa Sir ne bataya ki vo ek bahut achi CID officer aur ek jinda dil insaan thi fir isske saath aisa kya hua ki ye aisi haalat Mai hai?

A/N - **please** **review and let me know how it is? And whether should** I **continue this or _not?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Daya was seating on his desk in the bureo he was watching a album and crying silently.

Kavin went near him and kept a hand on his shoulder.

Kavin (worriedly) - Sir please sambhaliye apne aap ko.

Daya (smiling with tears)- Tumhe pata hai kavin meri purvi bahut shaitan thi mujhe pareshan karne ka ek bhi mauka nahi chorrti thi. Jab meri aur shreya ki shadi hui thi tab to pucho mat ussne kya kiya tha.

Kavin (curious) - Kya kiya tha sir ussne?

Daya started narrating him the incident.

 ***Flashback Starts***

It was Daya and shreya's wedding night! Daya went inside the bedroom Shreya was seating on the bed with a big ghungat.

Daya - Shreya yaar tumne ye ghunghat kyu daala hua hai please hatao na isse!

She just nodded her head in no.

Daya nodded his head in disappointment - Shreya tum bhi na.

He went and sat near her and held her hand tightly - Shreya tum jaanti ho aaj Mai kitna khush hu aisa lag raha hai aaj bhagwan ne meri saari duaae kabool kar li.

And he was about to hug her when she removed her ghungat and said loudly - Daya sir pehle dekh to lijiye ki ghungat ke piche hai kaun (giggling)

Daya was shocked to see purvi instead of Shreya.

Daya (shocked) - Purvi tum? Ye kya majak hai.

Meanwhile Shreya also joined purvi and started laughing looking at daya.

Daya (in disbelief) - Shreya tum bhi iss purvi ke saath mil gai?

Purvi (giggling) - hahahhahahha! Haan sir Ye hum dono ka hi plan tha Shreya curtains ke piche chupi hui thi aur Mai yaha bed par.

Daya pulled her ears.

Purvi - aahh sir! Chorriye mujhe dard ho raha hai.

Daya removed his hand from her ear.

Daya - acha bachu aur tumne jo kiya usska kya?

Purvi (innocently) - Mai to Bass aapki taang khinch rahi thi! Itna bhi hakh nahi hai meraa aap par?

Daya smiled looking at her cute innocent expressions he side hugged her and said - tumhara pura hakh hai mujh par.

Purvi broke the hug and said teasingly - Acha fir 5000 rupees nikaliye.

Daya (shocked )- 5000? Kyu kis khusi Mai?

Purvi - aap soch lo agar aap chahte Ho ki Mai aap logo ko disturb na karu to mujhe paise de do.

Daya - ye galat hai yar purvi tumne gate par hi mera pura purse khali karwa diya ab Mere paas sirf 1000 rupees hai tumhe dene ke liye.

Purvi (unwillingly) - thik hai 1000 hi de do.

Daya gave her a 1000 rupee note and she left the room

Daya reached near Shreya and hugged her when suddenly he heard sound of alarm.

Daya broke the hug and asked - Shreya ye alarm kaha baj raha hai?

Shreya - pata nahi daya!

And daya searched for the alarm clock and finally he found it under his bed he switched off the alarm.

Daya (nodded his head in disappointment) - ye jarur purvi ka kiya dhara hai! Ye ladki Kab badi hogi.

And he again went near Shreya but again he heard a sound of alarm

Daya (irritated) - ab ye Kya hai?

Suddenly he heard purvi's voice from outside the room.

Purvi (giggling) - sir mere saath bargaining bahut mahangi padegi aapko! Mai to aapko disturb nahi karungi lekin mere chupaye hue alarm clock jarur karenge!

Daya (loudly) - this is not fair purvi!

Purvi (still laughing) - everything is fair in love and war sir! Good Night (and she left from there)

Daya was looking very irritated! Shreya started laughing looking at him.

Daya - bahut hasi aa rahi hai tumhe?

Shreya - hahhahhha! Jo bhi bolo purvi ne acha fasaya aaj hume.

And again they heard sound of a alarm.

Daya nodded his head in disappointment.

Daya - lagta hai aaj ki raat Inn alarm clocks ko dhundne Mai hi nikal jaayegi.

And they both started laughing.

Well their wedding night is ruined by purvi's prank!

 ***Flashback Ends***

Remembering purvi's happy face he breaks down and started crying.

Kavin (worriedly) - please sir sambhaliye khud ko! Mai aaapka dukh samajh sakta hu.

Daya turned his face towards him and said angrily - tum mera dard nahi samajh sakte kavin koi nahi samajh sakta mera dard! Aaj se pehle kabhi mene khud ko itna bebas nahi mehsoos kiya jitna aaj kar raha hu (and he angrily hits his hand on the table)

Kavin - please sir sambhaliye khud ko!

Daya didn't replied him anything and left the bureo.

Kavin picked up the album and saw purvi's picture.  
She was looking very cute (and her dimple wali smile. Haaye!) a smile appeared on kavin's face while looking at her picture.

Kavin (in mind) - Jo bhi ho Mai pata lagakar rahunga ki aakhir tumhare saath kya hua hai purvi! And I promise Mai tumhe thik Karke rahunga Mai daya sir ko aise nahi dekh sakta.

And he kept the album on table again and went from there.

He reached to the Mental Hospital in which purvi was admit. He met purvi's doctor.

Kavin - Doctor! Aakhir purvi ko hua Kya hai? Kya vo pagal hai? I mean…

But before he could complete his sentence doctor interrupted…..

Doctor - Vo pagal nahi hai Mr. Kavin Bass kisi baat ka unnko bahut gehra sadma laga hai jiski vajah se unnko emotional breakdowns hote hai vo humesha darri darri rehti hai.

Kavin (worriedly) - Kya vo thik nahi ho sakti?

Doctor - vo thik ho sakti hai Mr. Kavin! Vo aise state se gujar rahi hai jaha unnhe medical help se jyada apno ki care aur pyaar ki jarurat hai.  
Lekin usska khud ka bhai usse yaha chorr kar chala gaya hum kisi aur se kya umeed Kare.

Kavin - Thik hai doctor! Thank you so much. Ab Mai chalta hu (and he left doctor's cabin and went near purvi's room)

He looked at purvi she was seating in the same condition keeping her heads down.

Kavin (in mind) - Mujhe pata hai ab mujhe kya karna hai.

And he left from there.

A/N - this chapter ends here! Please review and let me know how it is?


	3. Chapter 3

Kavin returned to the bureo. Everyone was busy in working

Kavin - daya Sir mujhe aapse bahut important baat karni hai infact aap sab se!

Daya - kya baat hai kavin tum itne pareshan kyu lag rahe Ho aur kaha se aa rahe ho tum?

Abhijeet - haan kavin? Kaha the tum?

Kavin - Sir Mai mental hospital gaya tha purvi ke doctor se milne.

Daya (shocked) - kya? Lekin kyu?

Kavin - Sir! Mai purvi ke doctor se mila unnhone mujhe bataya ki purvi thik ho sakti hai.

Hearing this daya went near him holded him from his shoulder

Daya (with hopes) - Tum sach keh rahe ho kavin? Meri purvi thik ho sakti hai?

Kavin (explaining) - haaan sir! Doctor ne mujhe bataya ki purvi pagal nahi hai vo mental trauma se gujar rahi hai. Aise Mai usse medical help se jyada apno ke pyaar aur care ki jarurat hai.

Daya - Kya matlab kavin?

Kavin turned to him.

Kavin - sir purvi ko apne parivar ke saath ki jarurat hai kisi aise insaan ke saath ki jarurat hai jiss par vo bahut bharosa karti Ho. Sir purvi ko thik karne ka ek hi tarika hai!

Daya (curious) - Mai purvi ko thik karne ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu kavin! Kya karna hoga mujhe?

Kavin - aapko nahi Sir hum sabko karna hoga! Hume purvi ki bahut care karni hogi usse ahsaas dilana hoga ki vo Safe hai. Sir doctor ne kaha ki vo mental hospital se jyada agar apne ghar Mai apno ke bich rahe to usski condition Mai jaldi improvement hoga!

Daya - mera ghar bhi purvi ka hi ghar hai! Agar humare saath rehne se purvi thik ho sakti hai to hum aaj hi usse apne ghar leke aayenge.

"aapne bilkul thik kaha daya" a voice came from behind

They looked back and saw Shreya was standing there.

Daya was surprised to see her there.

Daya went near her.

Daya - Shreya tum to Gujrat gai thi na fir yaha kaise?

Shreya (with tears) - humari purvi iss haalat Mai hai aur aapne mujhe batana jaruri tak nahi samjha daya? Vo to acha hua abhijeet Sir ne mujhe call karke sab bata diya aur Mai fouran aa gai vaha se.

Daya - I am sorry Shreya mujhe kal hi pata chala purvi ke baare mai aur Mai kuch sochne samajhne ki haalat Mai hi nahi tha!

Shreya wiped her tears and said "hum aaj hi purvi ko ghar leke aayenge Daya"

Daya nodded his head.

Kavin - I am sure sir purvi hum logo ke saath rahegi to bahut jaldi thik Ho jaayegi.

Daya went near kavin and hugged him.

Daya - Thank You kavin! Mai to purvi ko aisi haalat mai dekhkar kuch samajh hi nahi paa raha tha ki kya karu lekin tumne aaj doctor se milke bahut acha kiya!

Kavin broke the hug and said "Ab ye sab baate rehne dijiye ab hume ye sochna hai ki hum purvi ko thik kaise Kare'

Daya - haan bilkul thik keh rahe ho tum!

And Kavin and Dareya left for the mental hospital.

They reached there. Dareya went towards the purvi's room meanwhile kavin went to doctor's cabin to complete the formalities.

Daya and Shreya went inside the room purvi was seating there silently.

Daya reached near her and touched her shoulder She looked at him and immediately hugged him.

Purvi (crying) - Mujhe yaha nahi rehna sir please mujhe yaha se le chalo! Mujhe bahut darr lagta hai yaha par.

Daya(patting her head) - shant ho jaao purvi please Rona band karo! Ye dekho tumse milne kaun aaya hai.

Daya broke the hug and purvi saw Shreya.  
She was a little scared seeing her she started pushing herself backside "please mujhe mat maaro"

Daya cupped her face "Koi tumhe nahi maarega purvi! Ye shreya hai tumhari dost bhul gai shreya ko?"

Shreya sat in front of her and touched her face "Purvi! Apni best friend ko bhul gai tum? Mai shreya hu tumhari Shreya"

Purvi looked at her face for a moment and then recognised her.

Purvi (happily) - Shreya! (and she hugged her)

Shreya broke the hug! And cupped her face "Hum tumhe yaha se le jaane aaye hai. Chalogi na humare saath humare ghar?

Purvi's eyes filled with tears she nodded his head and hugged her.

Meanwhile kavin also come there.

Kavin -Sir! Mene saari formalities complete kar li hai. Hum purvi ko ghar le jaa sakte hai

Seeing Kavin purvi started breathing heavily she was scared she holded shreya's arm tightly.

Shreya looked at her "Darro mat purvi! Ye kavin hai humara friend"

Daya - thik hai kavin! (and he turned to purvi)

"Chale purvi? Apne ghar! "

Purvi nodded her head she was still holding Shreya's arm.

Daya and Shreya make her stand and they started walking from there.

They reached Dareya's home.

Shreya took purvi inside the room and make Her sit on the bed!

Shreya - purvi! Ab tumhe kisi se darrne ki koi jarurat nahi hai tum ab apne ghar Mai ho! Tum abhi aaram karo mai abhi aati hu. (and she left the room)

In hall -

Kavin - Sir! Purvi ko thode din rest karne dete hai usske baad hum usska psychiatric treatment start karva denge!

Daya - lekin usse pehle Hume ye janna hoga ki aakhir usske saath hua kya hai!

Kavin - aap bilkul thik keh rahe hai sir but abhi purvi uss condition Mai nahi hai ki kuch bhi bata sake! Hume bahut patience se kaam lena hoga!

Meanwhile Shreya Also came there.

Shreya - Kavin bilkul thik keh raha hai daya! Pehle purvi humare saath thoda comfortable ho jaaye usske baad hum aage ki sochenge!

Daya - hume bahut careful rehna hoga.

Kavin - haaan sir! Abhi Mai chalta hu kuch kaam hai.

Daya (smiled) - Thanks again kavin!

Kavin - mujhe bahut khusi hogi Sir agar Mai purvi ko thik karne Mai thodi bhi madad kar paau!  
Ab mai chalta hu. (and kavin left from there)

Kavin (in mind) - Mujhe bahut research karni padegi purvi ki condition ko leke! Mai koi chance nahi lena chahta mai purvi ko thik karke hi rahunga!

A/N - So kavin purvi ko daya ke ghar leke aa gaya! So what will happen next will purvi's condition improve? What is the reason behind purvi's condition? 


	4. Chapter 4

**6months later** -

Purvi has started getting better day by day she is now comfortable with Kavin around.

Her condition is better but whenever anyone try to talk about her past she gets very scared and sometimes she gets panic and anxiety attacks so nobody dares to talk to her about her past.

 **One Evening** -

Kavin came to Daya's house to meet Purvi.

Daya and Shreya were not at home he rang the door bell Purvi opened the door.

Purvi - Kavin tum!

Kavin - Purvi tum beach jaana pasand karogi?

Purvi - Beach?

Kavin - haan mene suna hai tumhe beach bahut pasand hai Mai aaj free tha to socha beach jaau par akele jaane ka mann nahi tha tum please chalogi?

Purvi (happily) - Wowww! Beach Mai jarur chalungi.

And Purvi and Kavin went to the beach.

Purvi was looking very excited and happy seeing the waves it looks like she is seeing the beach for the first time.

Purvi gets into the water she was playing with the water. Kavin was standing there looking at Purvi He was smiling seeing Purvi happy. Suddenly Purvi sprinkle water on kavin and he comes out of his thoughts.

Purvi (happily) - Beach par aakar aise khade rehna allowed nahi hai! Tum bhi aao na (again sprinkle water on him)

Kavin happily went towards her they both started sprinkling water on each other Purvi were laughing she was enjoying! For the first time Kavin saw Purvi this much happy.

Kavin (in mind) - Kitni achi lagti hai ye haste hue! Tumhare chehre ki ye hasi Mai dobara kabhi gayab nahi hone dunga Purvi. tumhari iss hasi ke liye Mai kuch bhi kar sakta hu! Mai pata laga kar rahunga ki kya hua tha aisa jisne hasti khelti Purvi ko ek jinda laash bana kar rakh diya tha!

Kavin kaha kho gaye? "Purvi said waving her hands infront of his eyes"

Hearing her voice he came out of his thoughts

Kavin - haan bolo Purvi?

Purvi (pointing towards the gola wala) - Mujhe gola khana hai! Chalo na please

Kavin smiled and went with her.

Purvi was eating her gola happily meanwhile Kavin got a call he goes a little distant from Purvi and picks the call.

Kavin - Haan boliye doctor?

Doctor - Mr. Kavin! Aaj aap Purvi ko lekar yaha aa rahe hai na?

Kavin - haan doctor Mai Bass aadhe ghante mai Purvi ko lekar aa jaaunga!

Doctor - thik hai Mr. Kavin! (she was about to cut the call)

Kavin (worriedly) - ye safe to hoga na doctor? I mean jab bhi hum logo ne Purvi se usske past ke baare mai puchne ki koshish ki hai vo bahut darr jaati hai sometimes she even gets panic and anxiety attacks!

Doctor (assuring) - don't worry Mr. Kavin! Mene Purvi ki saari medical history study kar li hai. Aap unhe yaha le aaiye ye counseling sessions Miss Purvi ko puri tarah se thik karne ke liye bahut jaruri hai aur Jab tak hume bimari hi nahi pata hogi hum ilaaz kaise karenge? Isliye Purvi ke saath kya hua tha ye janna bahut jaruri hai

Kavin - I understand doctor! But I am a little worried about her

Doctor - I know Mr. Kavin! You are very concerned about her but you can trust me

Kavin - okay doctor! Mai aadhe ghante Mai pahuch jaaunga (and he cut the call)

He went near purvi she just has finished with her gola.

Purvi - kiska call tha Kavin?

Kavin (trying to hide) - Bureo se call tha! Tum vo chorro abhi chalo hume kahi jaana hai

Purvi - Lekin kaha?

Kavin - chalo fir batata hu

And they both sat in Kavin's car and went towards the doctor's clinic.

Kavin stopped the car infront of clinic Purvi read the board and looked at Kavin.

Purvi (scared) - Hum yaha kyu aaye hai kavin? Mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai mujhe ghar jaana hai

Kavin - Purvi! Tumhe mujh par bharosa hai?

Purvi nodded her head

Kavin - Mai hu na tumhare saath! Kuch nahi hoga.

Kavin holded her hand softly and took her inside the clinic! Doctor was seating on her chair seeing Purvi she smiled and stood up from her chair

Doctor (smiling) - Good Evening Purvi!

Purvi holded Kavin's shoulder tightly she was a little scared.

Kavin (kept his hand on her hands) - Kuch nahi hoga! Mai hu na

Doctor coming near her "Darro mat Purvi! Tum yaha bilkul safe ho! Mera naam Sandhya hai" she said

Kavin make purvi sit on the chair in front of doctor.

Doctor while seating on chair "Tum kuch logi Purvi? Coffee ya thanda?

Purvi nodded her head in No! She was still holding Kavin's hand

Doctor (looked at Kavin) - aap please bahar jaaiye! Mujhe innse akele Mai hi baat karni hogi

Kavin nodded his head and turned to go but Purvi holded his hand even more tightly and didn't allowed him to go.

Purvi - Mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai! Tum mat jaao please

Kavin looked at the doctor she understood Purvi would be more comfortable if he will be around so she allowed him to stay there.

Doctor (kept her hand on purvi's hand) - acha Purvi! Mujhe apne baare Mai kuch batao! Tumhe kya Kya pasand hai?

Doctor asked some casual and irrelevent questions to make her comfortable! After half an hour she was looking a little bit comfortable she was answering doctor's questions calmly.

Doctor - Acha Purvi! Mujhe ek baat batao? CID se resign karne ke baad tum kaha chali gai thi? Kisi se koi bhi contact nahi kiya Kabhi tumne?

Purvi frowned her eyebrow she was looking very uncomfortable at the question she tightened her grip on Kavin's hand her nails were pricking his hand but still he didn't leave her hand.

Doctor (trying to calm her) - It's okay Purvi! Tum nahi batana chahti to koi tumhe Force nahi karega!

Purvi (with tears)- mera iss duniya Mai mere bhai ke alava koi nahi tha Maa Papa ko to bachpan mai hi kho diya tha mene. 3.6saal pehle mere bhai ne mujhe CID se resign karne ke liye force kiya Mai nahi jaana chahti thi lekin unnki khusi ke liye mene resign kar diya! CID chorrne ke baad meri life Mai Sameer aaya (she was trying hard not to cry) usse mere bhaiya ne mere liye pasand kiya tha Mai bhi pyaar karne lagi thi usse. Bahut dhyan rakhta tha vo mera usske aane ke baad Mai fairy tales Mai bhi believe karne lagi thi!

Kavin and Doctor were listening her keenly

She continued narrating her story.

 ***Flashback Starts***

After she resigned from CID she went to her home town Chandigarh when she reached there her brother told her that he has choosen a boy for her and she have to get married to the same.

Purvi was shocked to hear this

Purvi - Bhaiya ye aap kya keh rahe hai? Mai ussko jaanti tak nahi hu Mai usse shadi kaise kar sakti hu?

Purvi's brother (Akhil) - Bhai hu Mai tera! tera bura nahi chaunga kabhi! Sameer ek bahut bada businessmen hai bahut ameer hai aur ek acha insaan bhi. Aur vo mujhe mere business Mai bhi help karne wala hai agar tumne usse shadi kar li to.

Purvi (in disbelief) - ohh ab samajh aaya! Aap meri shadi Sameer se isliye karwana chahte hai kyunki vo aapke business Mai aapki help karne wala hai?

Akhil (trying to convince) - aisi baat nahi hai Purvi! Sameer bahut acha ladka hai tu ek baar usse mil to sahi.

After alot of arguments finally Purvi agrees to meet Sameer.

 **Next Day** -

Purvi went to a Coffee shop to meet Sameer he was already present there

Purvi - Sameer Mai nahi jaanti ki aap kyu mujhse shadi karna chahte hai lekin Mai ye shadi nahi karna chahti. mujhe galat mat samjhiyega par Mai aapko jaanti tak nahi hu fir Mai aapse shadi kaise kar sakti hu?

Sameer smiled hearing all this "Mai samajh sakta hu Purvi shadi ka decision bahut bada decision hota hai and I am glad ki tum itna bada faisla bahut soch samajhkar karna chahti ho! Mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu jab se tumhara photo dekha tha tumhare ghar par tabhi tum mujhe pasand aa gai thi. Tum Abbi bhale hi shadi ke liye haan mat karo lekin naa bhi mat karna please! thoda vaqt gujarate hai ek dusre ke saath fir tum jo bhi decision logi I will accept that.

Purvi agrees his proposal he was very understanding so Purvi decided to give him a chance.  
They started meeting he was loving and caring slowly Purvi started falling for him.

2 **months later** -

One Day they were in a 5star hotel for dinner (as he was very rich businessman) everything was so beautiful there he arranged a candle light dinner for her! Some musicians were playing violine on Purvi's favourite song everything was too perfect.

Suddenly he got up from his chair and went near her

Sameer (forwarding his hand) - may I have a dance with you?

Purvi happily agrees and went with him on the dance floor.

After finishing the dance he bent on his knees and removed a diamond ring from his pocket

Sameer (holding ring in his hand) - Purvi I Love You! Will you please marry me?

Purvi's eyes filled with tears she said 'Yes'

Sameer slipped the ring in her finger got up and kissed on her forehead she happily hugged him

Purvi (while hugging) - Mai bahut khush hu aaj Sameer! I love you. thank you meri life ko itna khubsurat banane ke liye

After spending some time there they left the hotel and started walking towards the car. Suddenly Sameer carried her in his arms in bridal style

Purvi (her hands were around his neck) - Ye aap kya kar rahe hai Sameer?

Sameer - mera Bass chale to tumhe kabhi iss jameen par paon bhi na rakhne du! You are my princess (he kissed on her cheeks)

Purvi thought how lucky she is to have Sameer in his life.

After one month they got married

 ***Flashback Ends***

Purvi started breathing heavily she tightened her grip on Kavin's hand his hand started bleeding because of scratches he got by Purvi's nails.

Suddenly Purvi got up and angrily started throwing the things which was kept on doctor's table she was crying Continuously.

Doctor and Kavin both were shocked to see her sudden behaviour change.

Kavin went near Purvi and holded her from her shoulder

She hugged Kavin and started crying loudly.

Kavin (patting her head) - Mai hu na tumhare saath Purvi! Kuch nahi hoga

But she was not ready to listen anything

Doctor - mujhe lagta hai aaj ka session hume yahi khatam karna hoga! Aap please innhe le jaaiye

Kavin nodded his head and he took Purvi with him.

They reached to Daya's house

Kavin took her inside and laid her on the bed and started patting her head after sometime she slept.

A/N - next 1 or may be 2chapters we will discover Purvi's life story. Stay tuned Anyways how was this chapter please review and let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Day** -

Purvi woke up and found Kavin was seating beside her bed he slept in that position only! She remembered previous evening's counselling session tears formed in her eyes.

Meanwhile Shreya entered in the room with coffee for Purvi and Kavin! She saw Kavin seating beside her bed. She went near him and shakes him due to which he woke up

Shreya - Kavin! Tum kal yahi so gaye?

Kavin - Haan! Pata nahi kab aankh lag gai! I am sorry

Shreya(smiled)- ye lo coffee pi lo (she handed him a coffee cup)

Shreya (looking at Purvi) - Purvi! Thik ho tum?

Purvi (fake smile) - haaan Bhabhi! Mai thik hu

She touched her face lovingly and gave her coffee.

Shreya signalled Kavin to come outside! He finished his coffee and went with Shreya!

 **In the hall** -

Daya - Kavin! Kal hum Jab aaye to tum so chuke the to puchne ka mouka nahi mila! Kal purvi ka 1st councellling session tha na? Kuch bataya ussne?

Kavin (worriedly) - Kuch jyada nahi sir! Bass itna pata chala ki usski kisi Sameer naam ke ameer businessman se shadi hui thi! Usske baad vo kuch bata hi nahi payi bahut darr gai thi!

Daya and Shreya were shocked to hear about her marriage.

Daya (shocked) - Kya? Usski shadi! Isska matlab uss Sameer ne hi meri bahen ki aisi haalat ki hai.

Kavin - pata nahi sir! Aaj usska dusra session hai par mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai! Mai doctor se baat karke dekhta hu agar clinic ki jagah vo ghar par hi Purvi ka counselling session kare to shayad jyada better hoga!

Daya - haan ye thik rahega! Tum doctor se baat kar lo.

And Kavin called the doctor and convinced her to kept her counselling session's at Daya's place instead of clinic. Initially she refused but understanding Purvi's condition she agreed.

After an hour Doctor came to Daya's house! Purvi was in her room. Doctor went there Doctor allowed only Kavin to be present in the room while Daya and Shreya were standing near the window outside the room.

Doctor sat near Purvi and asked her calmly.

Doctor - Purvi! Mujhe batao aage kya hua? Sameer se tumhari shadi hui usske baad kya hua?

Hearing Sameer's name she got really scared tears started flowing from her eyes! Kavin kept a hand on her shoulder assuring her that he is with her.  
She holded Kavin's hand tightly and started narrating the story.

Humari shadi ho gai sab kuch bahut Acha chal raha tha Sameer mera bahut dhayan rakhte the fir ek din…

 ***Flashback Starts***

After 1month of Purvi and Sameer's marriage.  
One day Purvi was not feeling well she was having fever that day. Sameer was in his office so she called Sameer and asked him to took her to a doctor. but Sameer was busy in a important meeting so he told her to wait for him till 1hour. But Purvi's condition was not good so she decided to go alone at doctor's clinic.

She was returning after her check up when outside the clinic she saw one of her college friend Arjun!

Purvi (happily) - Aree Arjun tum yaha! Kitne saalo baad mil rahe hai hum

Arjun (happily) - Purvi! What a pleasant surprise! Kitna acha lag raha hai itne saalo baad tujhe dekhkar. Aur ye kya saree and all? Tune shadi Kab ki?

Purvi - bass 1mahina hua! Bahut jaldbazi Mai shadi hui! Sameer nahi chahte the ki Mai kisi ko bhi invite karu to isliye nahi bula paayi

Arjun (teasingly) - ohh! To humare jiju ka naam sameer hai! Kya baat hai tu to badi baate maanti hai jiju ki

She lightly hits on his shoulder and they were talking with each other happily.  
Meanwhile Sameer comes there he saw Purvi with Arjun! He was boiling in anger seeing Purvi talking with some other guy.

He angrily went near Purvi.

Purvi (happily) - are Sameer aap aa gaye! Isse miliye ye Arjun hai mere college ka dost.

Arjun (forwarding his hand) - hello Sameer! Aapse milke bahut khusi hui!

Sameer Hand shake with him but he tighten his grip on his hand. his hand almost hurted! Arjun immediately freed his hand he sense something weird in this man.

Arjun - acha Purvi! Ab mai chalta hu (and he went thinking about Sameer's weird behaviour)

Sameer wrapped his hand around Purvi's shoulder possessively and took her with him.

Sameer was driving his car but he was continuously thinking about Arjun and Purvi!  
How Purvi was talking with him so happily!

They reached to the house. Sameer stopped the car and step outside the car. He carried Purvi in his arms

Purvi (happily) - ye aap kya kar rahe hai Sameer?

But Sameer didn't replied anything he was continuously thinking about Arjun! He took her inside and put her on the sofa.

Sameer remembered how Arjun touched Purvi's hand (while shaking hand obviously)

She holded Purvi's hand from her wrist and asked her "Yahi chua tha na uss Arjun ne tumhe?"

Purvi was shocked at his sudden changed behaviour

Purvi (in disbelief) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai Sameer?

Sameer twisted her hand tightly "Bimari ka to sirf bahana tha! Apne yaar se milne jaana tha na tumhe? "

Purvi (in pain) - ahhhh! Mujhe dard ho raha hai Sameer! Mera haath chorriye

Sameer angrily jerked her hand "dard to mujhe ho raha hai! Mera dil jal raha hai. Mere saamne itna hass hass ke baat kar rahi thi to pata nahi mere pith piche tum Kya kya karti hogi!

Purvi was looking at him in disgust!

Sameer thought something and went inside after sometime he came out with a rope in his hand.

Purvi was shocked to see all this.

Purvi (scared) - Sameer aap Kya karne wale ho?

Sameer went near her and tied her hands and legs with the rope.

Purvi - sameer aap ye kya kar rahe ho? Pagal ho gaye ho kya?

Sameer (kept his hand on his lips and signalled her to keep her mouth shut) - shhhhh! Chup bilkul chup (loudly) and he looked here and there searching for something.  
He again went inside.

Purvi was shouting loudly to leave her hands.  
After sometime sameer came with a tape role in his hand.  
Purvi was scared to see her husband's psycho side

She was nodding her head in no "Sameer! Please durr rahiye mujhse! Mere paas bhi mat aana (tears were flowing from her eyes. She was helpless at the moment)

Sameer didn't hear anything he went near her and covered her mouth with the tape! She was shouting but her voice was not audible due to tape

Sameer (evil smile) - Meri jaan ko fever hai na! Mai abhi davai leke aata hu

Purvi was trying hard to free herself she was scared thinking what Sameer is going to do next.

Sameer went inside the kitchen he took two large cooking spoons and puts them on the gas stove and burned them.

After sometime he came outside holding two big hot spoons in his hands!

Sameer - meri jaan ko abhi davai lagaunga Mai!

Purvi was nodding her head in no she was trying to push herself backside! She was trying hard to free herself but was unable to do it

Sameer went near her and touches two hot spoons on Purvi's feet!

Purvi screamed loudly in pain but her voice stuck inside the tape.

Suddenly Sameer removed the tape from her mouth.

Purvi screamed very loudly the pain was unbearable for her she was crying moaning in pain!

Sameer (worriedly) - I am sorry jaan! Tumhe bahut dard ho raha hoga na (he immediately freed her hands and legs)

Purvi was crying in pain. Sameer immediately hugged her "I am sorry Jaan! Par sab tumhari galti hai tumne mujhe majboor kiya ki Mai tumhe punish karu!

Purvi was crying nonstop the pain was unbearable for her.

Sameer broke the hug went inside and comes out with first ad box! He applied cream on her wounds he was looking worried.

Purvi was really scared! Today for the first time she saw her husband's over possessive and psycho behaviour.

Sameer (holding her hands) - I am sorry Jaan! Mai pakka aaj ke baad aisa kuch nahi karunga jisse tumhe jaraa bhi taklif ho! Tum mujhe Bass kabhi chorrkar mat jaana! Nahi jaaogi na?

Purvi was still crying her feet were burned they were paining hell alot.

Sameer cupped her face tightly " nahi jaaogi na kabhi mujhe chorr kar Purvi? "

Purvi was scared of his behaviour she nodded her head.

Sameer (happily) - that's my jaan! (and he hugged her very tightly that it hurts her bones)

A/N - I end this chapter here! Ye to Bass shuruaat thi aur pata nahi Sameer ne kya kya kiya Purvi ke saath! Ki usski haalat itni kharab ho gai. Stay tuned


	6. Chapter 6

Next day -

Purvi opened her eyes and found herself on the bed Sameer was sleeping beside her. She was really scared of Sameer after seeing his real face She managed to get up from the bed took Sameer's phone and went outside to call her brother.

Purvi (on call) - Bhaiya(crying) please mujhe yaha se le jaaiye! Mujhe yaha nahi rehna

Akhil (worriedly) - Kya hua Purvi? Tu ro kyu rahi hai? Sab thik to hai na? Sameer thik hai?

Purvi narrated the whole incident to her brother.

Purvi (crying) - please bhaiya! Mujhe le jaaiye yaha se vo aadmi insaan nahi jaanwar hai mai usske saath nahi reh sakti. Please mujhe le jaaiye

Akhil (angrily) - ye tu kya bol rahi hai Purvi? Sameer jaisa bhi hai vo pati hai Tera ussko khush rakhna teri duty hai. Galti teri hi thi tujhe kya jarurat thi Arjun se milne ki? Sameer ka gussa bilkul jaayaz hai kaunsa mard apni biwi ko kisi aur aadmi ke saath dekh sakta hai. Sameer thoda gusse wala hai lekin dil ka bura nahi hai pyaar karta hai vo tujhse. Tu Bass dhayan rakh ki tu aisa koi kaam na kare jisse usse gussa aaye Sameer se dushmani hum afford nahi kar sakte tu jaanti hai na kitna ameer aur powerful businessman hai vo! Chandigarh ka har aadmi usski respect karta hai isliye please Purvi tu aisa kuch bhi mat karna jisse humari life mai koi bhi pareshani ho.  
Aur agar Sameer ne mere business ko finance Karne se mana kar diya to mai to barbad ho jaayunga.  
Tu please kuch bhi kar Bass ussko khush rakh (and without listening anything further he cut the call)

Purvi was shattered to hear what her brother said tears were flowing from her eyes.

"Jaan! Apne bhai se meri complaint kar rahi thi"? She heard Sameer's voice

Her whole body started shivering due to fear cell phone falls on the ground from her hand she turned to his side! She was looking hell scared

Sameer reached near her and kissed on her forehead lovingly.

Purvi was confused at his sudden changed behaviour she was scared thinking what he is going to do next.

Sameer (holding her hand) - I am sorry jaan! mai pakka aage se aisa kuch bhi nahi karunga jisse tumhe thodi bhi taklif ho! Lekin tum bhi aisa kuch mat karna jisse mujhe gussa aaye! Pata nahi mujhe gusse mai kya ho jaata hai. I am sorry (and he hugged her)

Purvi was silent she didn't know how to react.  
He broke the hug and make her sit on the dining table and went into the kitchen.  
He made breakfast for her and feed her lovingly.

After an hour he left for his office locking the door from outside.

Purvi (in mind) - shayad bhaiya thik kehte hai Sameer itne bure bhi nahi hai. Aaj se mai unnhe shikayat ka ek bhi mauka nahi dungi.

Some months later -

After that incident Sameer never did anything to torture her But She always lived in fear because Sameer, in his own words, he was a "perfectionist".  
She couldn't go out on her own alone. She was being house arrest never allowed to go outside or talk to anyone. She always had to make sure things were clean, neat, and in their proper place, because he was suffering from obsessive compulsive disorder.

But now Purvi was happy with Sameer however he was but he was very loving and cared for her alot she forgive Sameer for his mistakes and started staying with him.

It was their first wedding anniversary-

Sameer decorated the room very beautifully just like he did on their first wedding night he told Purvi to wear her wedding dress as he want this night to be just like their first wedding night.

Purvi was seating on her bed,he too sat beside her and asks her if she's happy, and promises her that he'll keep her happy for the rest of her life.

Suddenly Purvi see a cockroach crawling up her outfit, and she screams as soon as she realizes, jumping away from the bed and yelling at him to take it away.

He was about to kill it but Purvi tells him not to, and he says that, that cockroach disturbed his Suhaag Raath, and tries to find ways to hurt it, and then drops it in the glass of milk.  
Purvi was staring at him, stunned, as she watches the cockroach struggle in the glass of milk, and watches Sameer drinking that same mllk, along with the cockroach. Purvi almost ready to puke and she faints right then and there.

After some days -

It was evening time Purvi decided to go to a nearby park for some fresh air though she was not allowed to step outside the house but she did.

Sameer comes home. Purvi asks him how did he came so early today but Sameer didn't replied anything he went inside and came back with a tub full of boiling water in his hand.

Purvi (confused) - Sameer ye aap?

Sameer (smiled) - meri jaan bahut thak gai hogi na? Aaj bahar jo gai thi

Purvi understood the whole matter she was now scared what he was going to do next.

Sameer - jaan! Hot water therapy pairo ke liye bahut achi hoti hai. Apne paon issme rakho

Purvi was hell scared and shocked to hear all that she thought Sameer has changed but to her shock he didn't. She never commit any mistake which could make him angry that was the reason he was being nice the whole time but today she step outside the house without his permission.

He forces her to put her feet in the boiling water she refused to do it and started walking backside.

Purvi (scared) - Sameer! I am sorry. Mai aage se kabhi aisa nahi karungi. please don't do this please

But Sameer didn't listen anything he forcefully puts Purvi's feet in the boiling water she screamed loudly in the pain!

But her screams and pain were unnoticed by her so called loving husband.

After that day his never ending tortures continued She was beaten. She was burned. She, a vegetarian, was forced to eat chicken.

Purvi's life has become like a living hell. she even tried to lodge a complaint against him but he was 'The Sameer Goenka' no police station in Chandigarh was ready to file a complaint against him nobody dares to mess with him.  
Her brother refused to help her. She was not even allowed to go outside nor she had any cell phone so she could never inform her family members of CID.

One Day -

Sameer told her to go to market to buy some household stuff. She was shocked when he said it because in her 2years of marriage he never allowed her to go out. But he insisted so she went.  
She went to the market there she saw Arjun.

Arjun - Purvi! Tu thik to hai na? Ye sab kya hai Purvi? Ye chott ke nishan ye sab?

Purvi (trying to cover her wounds with her Saree) - kuch nahi! Bass bathroom mai fisal gai thi.

Arjun holded her hand and took her with him to a nearby park.

Arjun - Purvi! Mujhse kuch mat chuppa. Sameer ne kiya na ye sab? Mai jab usse mila tabhi ajeeb sa laga tha vo insaan.

Purvi (trying to cover) - nahi! Aisi koi baat nahi hai Arjun (and she turned to go)

But Arjun holded her from her wrist.

Arjun - Purvi! Please bata mujhe. Shayad mai teri kuch help kar paau

Purvi gives up she started crying Arjun in order to console hugged her She narrated the whole story to Arjun!  
Arjun was hell shocked to hear all that.

Arjun (in disgust) - chii! Koi insaan itna kaise gir sakta hai. Bass bahut ho chuka Purvi! Ab tu aur ye sab nahi sahegi. Mai aaj hi apne Papa se baat karta hu vo Chandigarh ke DIG hai vo tumhari help jarur karenge.

Purvi (scared) - nahi Arjun! Mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai

Arjun - darro mat Purvi! I am with you.  
Ab tum jaao

And Purvi went towards her house.  
When she reached there she saw Sameer was standing there holding a knife in his hand. Her eyes wide opened in shocked.  
She was not sure what he was going to do next.

Sameer started laughing while Purvi was scared.

Sameer (laughing) - mene tumhe market jaane ko bola tha! Apne yaar se milne ko nahi (he angrily holded her cheeks tightly)

Purvi was shocked how he came to know about Arjun and her meeting.

Sameer - meri najar tum par 24ghante rehti hai.  
Tumne aaj jo kiya punishment to tumhe milegi!

Purvi's body started shivering due to fear she was scared what is running in his mind what he is upto.

Sameer went inside and came out with the rope before she could understand anything he tied her hands and legs with the rope and covered her mouth with the tap.

Purvi was pleading to leave her but he was not ready to listen anything! She was screaming but her screamed were stuck inside the tap. She was trying to push herself backside she wanted to run from there but was helpless.

Sameer went near her and sat on the floor and started touching her feet with the knife.

Sameer - aaj ke baad tum Jab jab bahar jaaogi tumhe humesha meri yaad aayegi.

Before she could understand anything he gives cuts on her both feet with the knife.

She screamed in pain. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Her feet started bleeding and she faints.

Sameer worriedly untied her and started patting her cheeks. He sprinkle water on her face and she opened her eyes.

Sameer happily hugged her "I am sorry Jaan! Bahut dard ho raha hoga na? "

He broke the hug and did her dressing.  
Purvi was still crying moaning in pain.

Sameer - tum aisa kyu karti ho jaan! Mujhe gusaa aata hai to mai kuch bhi kar jaata hu. I am sorry (and he hugged her)

Purvi (in mind) - mene kya galti ki hai bhagwan! Jo mere saath ye sab ho raha hai? Aakhir kyu? Aakhir Kab tak ye sab chalega? Thak gai hu mai ab aur nahi saha jaata. Mere khud ke bhai ne mujhe iss rakshas ke haatho marne ke liye chorr diya.

Meanwhile police entered in the house and handcuffed Sameer.

Inspector - Mr. Sameer goenka aapko Domestic Violence ke case mai arrest kiya jaata hai.

Sameer - ye jhuth hai inspector! Mene aisa kuch nahi kiya hai. Jaan! Please kuch bolo na innko

Purvi averted her eyes. And police arrested Sameer and took him with them

Sameer (loudly) - ye aap thik nahi kar rahe hai inspector! Sameer goenka naam hai mera aapko ye sab bahut mahenga padega!

Same night -

Purvi was in her room. She opened Sameer's cupboard which he always used to lock and warned her not to go near his cupboard.

When she opened the cupboard she found some papers she was shocked to read the papers.  
it was Sameer's medical reports he was suffering from a mental disorder. He was mentally sick

Purvi was hell shocked to discover the truth!  
Meanwhile she heard Sameer's voice

"Jaan! I am back. I hope you missed me" Sameer's voice came from behind

Purvi's whole body started shivering due to the fear the file falls down from her hand! She turned to his side he was smiling evilly.

A/N - what he is going to do next? Stay tuned

Note - Domestic violence is among the most underreported crimes in India. It takes a number of forms, including physical, verbal, emotional, economic, religious, reproductive, and sexual abuse! domestic violence is often seen as justified, but we need to understand violence of any kind in any situation is not at all justified. Actually Real culprits are not those abusive men but our society who thinks that it is acceptable! "A men can do whatever he wishes to do with his wife and it is wife's duty to keep her husband happy" This thinking of our society encourage those men!  
Say no to Domestic Violence. Society need to understand that women is not a burden on society and no man have a right to raise his hand on a woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaan! I am back. I hope you missed me" Sameer's voice came from behind

Purvi's whole body started shivering due to the fear the file falls down from her hand! She turned to his side he was holding a stick in his hands and was coming closer to her.

Purvi (scared) - sameer…..Mere paas bhi mat aana…du.. Dur raho mujhse!

Sameer (evil smile) - Jaan! Tum itna darr kyu rahi ho? tumhara pati vaapas ghar aaya hai khush nahi ho tum usse vaapas yaha dekhkar?

Purvi (panic) - please Sameer! Durr rahiye mujhse…. durr rahiye (and she ran outside the room but accidently her leg hits the room door and she injured her knee)

Purvi sat on the floor holding her knee she couldn't run from there because her knee was paining.

Sameer ran towards her worriedly and sat on the floor near her.

Sameer (touching her knee) - Jaan! Bahut dard… dard ho raha hoga na?

Purvi (angry, Hurt) - ye dard uss dard ke saamne kuch bhi nahi hai jo aapne mujhe diya hai Sameer.  
Ab bass…nahi saha jaata ab mujhse…Darr lagta hai mujhe aapse! humesha iss darr mai jeena padta hai ki aap aage kya karne wale ho... Mai aapke saamne haath jodti hu Sameer (linking her hands and crying) Bass kijiye ye sab... Kya galti hai meri? Aap kehte ho na ki aap pyaar karte ho mujhse! Ye kaisa pyaar hai Sameer? Harr baar aap mujhe dard dete ho, chot pahuchate ho aur phir khud hi uss chot par marham lagate ho! Ye pyaar nahi pagalpan hai aur darr lagta hai mujhe aapke iss paagalpan se…ek kaam kijiye aap mujhe maar hi daaliye… jaan le lijiye meri…fir shayad aapko khusi mil jaaye (she covered her face with her palms and started crying very badly)

Sameer was shocked at Purvi's sudden outburst. In all this 2years of their marriage she didn't even dare to utter a word infront of him.

Sameer removed her hands from her eyes and holded them..

Sameer (with tears) - I am sorry jaan! Bachpan mai hi mere maa baap mujhe chorrkar chale gaye mujhe darr tha ki kahi tum bhi mujhe chorkar na chali jaao….mai to bass chahta tha ki tumhare dil mai mere liye darr bana rahe taki tum kabhi mujhe chorrkar naa jaao…

Purvi (in disbelief) - kisi bhi insaan ko pyaar se apna banaya jaa sakta hai...darr se nahi!

Sameer (guilty) - I am sorry…I promise aage se mai kuch bhi aisa nahi karunga jisse tumhe jara si bhi taklif pahuche….tumhari jindagi mai koi bhi pareshani koi bhi taklif nahi aane dunga...

Purvi (with tears) - meri jindagi mai jitni bhi taklif jitni bhi pareshaniya hai unn sab ki vajah sirf aap hai Sameer! Mai aapke saamne haath jodti hu… kya mujhe ek normal ladki ki tarah ek normal life nahi mil sakti? Aakhir galti kya hai meri…

Sameer (cupped her face) - I promise aage se sab kuch vaise hi hoga jaise tum chahogi….I Love You (and he kissed on her forehead)

While Purvi was very confused at his sudden changed behaviour… she was not sure if something is going on in his mind!

He carried her in his arms and make her sleep on the bed.. He applied antiseptic on her injured knee and covered her with a blanket…

 **Next Day** -

Purvi woke up she was not sure what Sameer is upto…meanwhile Sameer entered in the room with a breakfast tray in his hand….Purvi was shocked to see his new Avatar…Sameer sat near her and kissed on her forehead….

Sameer (happily) - Good Morning Jaan! Aaj ka saara breakfast mene apne haatho se tumhare liye banaya hai….ye lo khao (he started feeding her)

Purvi was shocked at his sudden changed behaviour he never did anything like that before…

Sameer - I am sorry Purvi! But I promise I will try to change myself…

Purvi trusted him she smiled and hugged him…

Sameer - acha chalo ab jaake tum naha lo….

Purvi nodded and went inside the bathroom….but Sameer had some other plans for her….when she went inside the bathroom he locked the door from outside and switched on the Steam Bath Machine and increased it's temperature on a very abnormal level..

Purvi started panicking she started hitting the bathroom door…

Purvi (panic) - Sameer! Please gate kholiye please….(it was unbearable hot inside the bathroom)

But Sameer was not ready to listen her he was laughing "Tumne mujhe pagal kaha na? Nahi hu mai pagal…..Nahi hu mai pagal (he shouted loudly)

Purvi was screaming inside the bathroom she was pleading him to open the door… she was continuously hitting the door but it all was unnoticed by Sameer….after sometime Sameer didn't hear her voice she even stopped hitting the door….he got very worried he switched off the Steam Bath Machine and opened the door…..he was shocked to see Purvi lying on the floor unconscious…..

Sameer (worried,patting her cheeks) - Purvi! Purvi aankhe kholo…mai to sirf tumhe darana chahta tha tumhe nuksan nahi pahuchana chahta tha (and he carried her in his arms and took her to a lady doctor's clinic)

Purvi was laying on the bed unconscious Doctor did her checkup.….suddenly she opened her eyes…

Purvi (touching her head) - mai yaha?

Doctor (smiling) - Mrs. Goenka! Don't worry aap bilkul thik hai…infact I have a good news for you

Purvi (confused) - Good News?

Doctor (happily) - congratulations Mrs. Goenka! You are pregnant….Aap Maa banne wali hai….

Purvi was shocked to hear the news she was happy to know that she is going to be a mother but was sad at the same time thinking about Sameer…she didn't know how to react…whether should she be happy that she is pregnant or she should be sad that her child is going to get a father like Sameer….her eyes filled with tears she touched her belly…

Purvi (happy tears) - mai….Mai Maa banne wali hu?

Doctor (happily) - yess Mrs. Goenka you are 3months pregnant. I wonder! aapko pata kaise nahi chala? Anyways mai ye good news Mr. Goenka ko bhi de deti hu (and she turned to go outside but Purvi stopped her holding her wrist)

Purvi (linking hands) - doctor mai aapke saamne haath jodti hu…please mere pati ko meri pregnancy ke baare mai kuch mat batana..

Doctor - arre ye aap kya kar rahi hai Mrs. Goenka! please aise haath mat jodiye….ye to itni khusi ki baat hai fir aap apne pati se kyu chupana chahti hai?

Purvi - please doctor mai aapko kuch nahi bata sakti… lekin please mere pati ko meri pregnancy ke baare mai kuch pata nahi chalna chahiye (she somehow managed to convince the doctor for not telling about her pregnancy to Sameer)

 **Some Days Later** -

Purvi decided to leave Sameer for the safety of her unborn child…she was scared of losing her child…she was now well aware of Sameer's mental illness she knew he could do anything….one day she ran from his house and decided to go Mumbai but as usual Sameer came to know about her escape and found her….Sameer's anger was on its peak… Purvi was beaten by him that day as a punishment of trying to run from his house and tried to leave him…but somehow Purvi managed to push him back and ran outside the room….she was about to go downstairs when suddenly Sameer came from behind and Pushed her down…she falls down the stairs….and the next thing which the house heard was her loud scream.

Purvi (Screaming,crying holding her belly)- mera bacha.…..mera bacha…. (and in the next moment she got unconscious)

Sameer was shocked to hear this…he didn't know anything about her pregnancy….he worriedly went downstairs….she was unconscious in a pool of blood.…She was immediately rushed to the hospital. Doctors saved her but the baby was no more. Purvi lost her baby she just had a miscarriage..

Purvi was shattered to hear the news of her miscarriage….it was the only happiness which life Gave her in those 2years and that too didn't last for a long time.…she felt like dying…she just wanted to protect her child but she failed miserably…she was guilty she felt like she is the one who is responsible for her child's death…Sameer accused her for killing his child...she even tried to commit suicide after her miscarriage but Sameer saved her.. he didn't allowed her to die….

Finally Purvi decided to free herself from Sameer's jail…she tried to prove that Sameer is mentally unstable and is suffering from mental illness with the help of her friend Arjun but reverse has happened….Sameer used his money and power and with the help of Purvi's brother (Akhil) he managed to prove Purvi a mental patient and sent her to the mental hospital….there in the name of treatment they gave electric shocks to Purvi due to which her mental condition actually got bad….

 **One day** -

Sameer came to meet Purvi in the mental hospital….Purvi was very scared to see him…her condition was really bad…her body started trembling.…she started panicking…

Purvi (pushing herself back) - please mujhe mat maaro….please chorr do mujhe! (crying)

Sameer (coming closer) - Jaan! Please daro mat mai Sameer hu….tumhara Sameer….

Purvi (scared) - please mujhe mat maaro!

Sameer (cupped her face) - Jaan! Tum bilkul mat darna…abhi to mujhe jaana pad raha hai but I promise I will be back…. I will be back to you my Jaan! Tum jaldi se thik ho jaao..fir hum dono fir se saath rahenge

Purvi (crying,scared)- please mat maaro mujhe!

Sameer smiled and kissed on her cheeks and started walking outside…

Sameer (while going) - I will be back jaan!

Sameer left the city and shifted to USA and Purvi's brother admitted her to Mumbai's mental hospital.

 ***Flashback Ends***

Everyone were shocked to hear the truth….  
Purvi's body started trembling she touched her belly and started crying remembering how she lost her child!

Purvi (crying) - mera bacha…..mera bacha…

Shreya and Daya immediately entered in the room…Shreya hugged her she was crying very badly…Kavin couldn't see her in such condition he left the room crying silently….

A/N - finally done with the chapter! Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Some days later** -

Kavin was seating on his desk in the Bureo pretending to be busy in working…..but he was continuously thinking about Purvi….he was worried for her and was thinking how to make her happy….

Daya - Kavin! Mujhe aur Shreya ko 2din ke liye Delhi jaana padega….tum please Purvi ka khayal rakhoge?

But Kavin was so lost that he didn't listen whatever he said…..Daya shook him by his shoulder and he came out of his trance….

Kavin - haaan sir! Kya hua? Kuch kaha aapne?

Daya (concerned) - kya baat hai Kavin? Sab thik to hai? Tum itne khoye hue kyu lag rahe the?

Kavin - sab thik hai sir…..mai to bass Purvi ke baare mai soch raha tha! Bahut fikar ho rahi hai sir mujhe usski.….

Daya (upset) - fikar to hum sabko bhi ho rahi hai! Khair mujje aur Shreya ko 2 din ke liye Delhi jaana padega….tum please 2din humare ghar par ruk jaaoge? Purvi tumhare saath sabse jyada safe aur comfortable feel karti hai to humare absence mai tum usske saath rahoge to acha rahega…..

Kavin (without thinking) - ye bhi koi bolne wali baat hai sir...Aap log jaaiye and don't worry! mai Purvi ka pura dhyan rakhunga….

Daya smiled and patted his shoulder…

 **In Evening** -

Kavin went to Daya's house…Purvi was in her room... she was standing near the window lost in her own thoughts….

Kavin - Purvi!

Hearing his voice Purvi came out of her trance and turned to his side….

Purvi (happily) - arre Kavin! Tum kab aaye?

Kavin (teasingly) - jab aap khidki par khade hokar taare gin rahi thi….

Purvi - tum bhi na Kavin!

Kavin - dekho Purvi ab chahe tumhe acha lage ya bura mai to pure 2din yahi dera jamakar baithne wala hu…..taiyar ho jaao tum mere nakhre uthane ke liye….

Purvi (smiling) - jarur! Aapki seva karke hume bahut khusi hogi….

And they both shared a laugh….but after sometime she stopped laughing and was looking upset…..meanwhile Kavin's phone rang…..he excuses himself from Purvi and went out to attend the call…..after 10minutes he came back

Purvi - kiska call tha Kavin?

Kavin (happily) - mom ka call tha...puch rahi thi ki milne kab aa raha hai!

Purvi (happily) -tumhari mom….aur kaun kaun hai tumhari family mai?

Kavin - mom Dad aur Ishita-meri choti bahen….

Purvi - wow Kavin! Bahut miss karte honge na tum apni family ko?

Kavin (sadly) - Haaan! miss to bahut karta hu….vo log Delhi mai aur main yaha….

Purvi (upset) - tum bahut lucky ho Kavin…..tumhare paas itni pyaari family hai (she remembered about her brother….tears formed in her eyes)

Kavin (trying to cheer her up) - acha Purvi! mai tumhe apni family se milwata hu!

Purvi (turned to other side and wiped her tears) - acha! Vo kaise?

He took out his mobile phone and video call on Ishita's number….

Kavin (happily) - Ishita! Isse milo ye Purvi hai meri bahut achi dost…..

Purvi first looked at Kavin and then looked at phone screen and said hello to Ishita with a sweet smile….and one by one Kavin introduced Purvi to everyone in his family…..Purvi was looking very excited and happy to talk to his family…..he was just looking at her and unknowingly a smile appeared on his face..…

Purvi (happily) - thanks Kavin! Tum jab saath hote ho to sab kuch apne aap sahi lagne lagta hai….

Purvi (raising his collar) - Thank you! Thank you! Ab kya Kare mai to hu hi aisa….

Purvi Just smiled at him….

Kavin - bahut bhukh lag rahi hai Purvi! Kuch khaane ko milega?

Purvi - mai abhi kuch banake lati hu….

She went towards the kitchen…..he too went behind her….

Purvi (searching) - kya banau mai tumhare liye?

Kavin (excited) - Poha! Haaan tum Poha bana do….mera khane ka bahut mann kar raha hai….

Purvi (in disbelief) - Poha? Vo bhi iss time?

Kavin - haan to jaruri thodi hai Poha sirf breakfast mai hi khaya jaaye….mujhe to poha hi khana hai!

Purvi - acha thik hai…..mai abhi bana deti hu!

And she took out the poha from the drawer and started cutting the vegetables…

Kavin (picking the onions) - mai bhi tumhari help kar deta hu…

and he grabbed another knife and started cutting the onions….but very soon tears started flowing from his eyes….his eyes were barely open his nose also started flowing…..Purvi couldn't control her laugh seeing him in such condition….

Kavin (irritated) - haso haso! Aur haso

Purvi (trying to suppress the laugh) - I am sorry Kavin….but tum bahut funny lag rahe ho! Tum ye sab choddo mai kar lungi….tum jaake apni eyes wash karo…. (she took the knife from his hand…..he went to wash his eyes)

Kavin - mujhe onions cut karna aata hai….vo to meri aankho se paani behne laga varna sach mai mujhe ye aata hai…..

Purvi (nodding her head) - haaan mujhe pata hai tumhe aata hai….koi baat nahi mai kar lungi…tum bahar jaake baitho!

Kavin - mai help kar deta hu na?

Purvi - arre baba koi help nahi chahiye! mai kar lungi….

Kavin - acha thik hai... Par yaha khade to reh sakta hu...…

Purvi nodded her head in disappointment and then again got busy in cutting the vegetables…..while Kavin was standing there staring at her…..Purvi's hairs were falling on her cheeks again and again….she was struggling to adjust her hairs but was not able to do it.….Kavin touched her cheeks and adjusted her hairs…..she looked at him and felt uncomfortable..…Kavin was still looking at her lost….

Purvi (nervously) - Kavin! Bass 5minute mai ban jaayega…tum bahar jaake baitho…

Hearing her voice Kavin came out of his trance and started looking here and there….he was embarrassed…..he left the kitchen and sat on the dining table….after 10minutes Purvi came out of the kitchen and served him the Poha….he ate it happily….

Purvi - kaisa bana tha Poha….Kavin?

Kavin (smiling) - bahut acha bana tha….vaise mai khata nahi hu!

Purvi (confused) - Kya?

Kavin - pyaaj…..jab cut karte hai tab aankhe jalne lagti hai aur khane ke baad muhh se badboo aati hai.…mai kabhi khata nahi hu pyaaj…..

Purvi - lekin abhi to tumne kha liya….

Kavin (looking at her) - haaan! tumne itne pyaar se banaya tha to mene kha liya…..

Purvi Just smiled at him…..after sometime Purvi went to her room..…

 **In Night** -

Kavin went to Purvi's room to check on her…..when he reached there he saw she was sleeping peacefully…..she was looking very beautiful while sleeping…..her hairs were falling on her cheeks disturbing her sleep…..Kavin couldn't control himself he went near her touched her cheeks and adjusted her hairs…..he was attracted to her…..he closed his eyes and went close to her and was just about to kiss on her lips…meanwhile Purvi turned to other side of the bed and he came out of his trance…he realised what he was about to do…..he was embarrassed and touched his head and immediately left her room….

Kavin (angry,banging his hand on the wall) - ye tu kya karne wala tha Kavin? Purvi tujh par kitna bharosa karti hai aur tu? Sharam aani chahiye tujhe apne aap par…..

He went to the kitchen for drinking the water….he sat on the dining table…..

Kavin (in mind) - ye mujje ho kya raha hai? Jab Purvi mere aas paas hoti hai mai apne senses mai kyu nahi rehta? Kyu jab vo aas paas hoti hai mai sab kuch bhul jaata hu….usski ek smile ke liye kuch bhi karne ko taiyar ho jaata hu…..ussko hasta hua dekhkar mujhe kyu itna sukoon milta hai? Ye kaunsi feeling hai? aisa to mene kabhi kisi ke liye nahi feel kiya.….

A/N - will Kavin realise that he is falling for Purvi?


	9. Chapter 9

Kavin was working in the bureo when his phone rang….it was Purvi's call so without wasting any time he went outside the bureo to attend the call….

Kavin (worriedly) - kya hua Purvi sab thik to hai? Tum thik ho?

Purvi - kavin mai thik hu…tum bhi na!

Kavin (relief sigh) - thank god tum thik ho…to batao aaj mujhe kaise yaad kiya tumne?

Purvi (fake anger) - kyu apne friend ko yaad karne ke liye bhi mujhe tumhari permission leni padegi?

Kavin (brushing his head) - aree nahi mera vo matlab nahi tha….

Purvi (happily) - tum ye sab chodo…abhi tum mere ghar aa sakte ho please?

Kavin(worried) - sab thik to hai na Purvi?

Purvi (smiling) - haa baba sab thik hai…tum aao to!

Kavin - acha thik hai mai acp sir se puchta hu…unhone permission di to mai aa jaaunga!

Purvi (happily) - mene already sir se permission le li hai tum bass jaldi aao (and without listening anything further she cut the call)

Kavin nodded his head in disappointment and smiled….he informed acp sir and then went towards Dareya's house….he rang the doorbell and Purvi opened the door…

Kavin - Purvi! Kya hua tumne mujhe achanak yaha kyu bulaya?

Purvi smiled and took him inside holding his arm….he was shocked to see his whole family present there…

Kavin (happily) - mom dad ishu! Aap log yaha?

Purvi (smiling) - kaisa laga surprise?

Kavin was very happy to see his family….in excitement he hugged Purvi tightly…

Kavin (happily) - thank you so much Purvi!

Purvi was shocked at his sudden act….she was feeling uncomfortable…Ishita coughed fakely and he realised what he was doing….he broke the hug

Kavin (embarrassed) - I am sorry…excitement mai ho gaya! (he brushed his head)

He went close to her mother and hugged her….

Kavin (happily) - mom aap log achanak se yaha….i mean inform bhi nahi kiya?

KavinM (happily) - Purvi ne hi hume yaha bulaya ussne tujhe batane se mana kiya tha! (she went close to Purvi and touched her face lovingly) bahut pyaari bachi hai..…

Purvi Just smiled….that day went fine….Purvi was looking very happy and was enjoying with Kavin's family! Kavin was happy to see Purvi happy….in night Kavin's family left for the Delhi….

Kavin understood that he loves Purvi but was not sure how to confess his feelings to her….one day Purvi went to Kavin's house to meet him….the door was open so she went inside….Kavin was in his room talking to himself looking at the mobile screen…Purvi went close to him and snatched the mobile from his hand….

Kavin(panic)- Purvi! ye kya majak hai…mera mobile mujje vaapas karo!

Purvi (confused) - aisa kya hai iss mobile mai jo tum itna hyper ho rahe ho…jara mai bhi to dekhu! (she looked at the mobile screen but it was all black) Aree ye kya kuch nahi dikh raha hai…lagta hai phone lock ho gaya!

Kavin took a relief sigh hearing that…

Kavin (forwarding his hand) - mujhe mera phone vaapas Karo!

Purvi (teasingly) - nahi karungi (and she ran from there)

Kavin (running behind her) - Purvi please mera phone mujje vaapas karo!

Purvi (giggling) - nahi! Jab tak tum mujhe nahi bataoge ki tum kiski photo se baate kar rahe the mai nahi dungi….

Finally Kavin succeeded in catching her but his foot got twisted and he lost his balance….he falls on the bed along with Purvi….they both were lost in each other's eyes for a moment….Purvi's hands were on his chest…he touched her face and tucked her hairs behind her ears….she felt uncomfortable with the touch she tried to got up….Kavin senses her uncomfort and immediately got up and started looking here and there in embarrassment….

Purvi (nervously) - mai….mai chalti hu bye! (and she went)

Kavin (holding his head) - Purvi jab aas paas hoti hai to pata nahi kya ho jaata hai mujhe! Ab mai aur der nahi karna chahta mai aaj hi ussko bata dunga ki mai usse pyaar karta hu…. (a smile appeared on his face with this thought)

Purvi was feeling very embarrassed remembering the scene of Kavin's house…..

Purvi (in mind) - ye mujhe kya ho raha hai? Kavin Jab aas paas hota hai to mai sab kuch bhul jaati hu….nahi mujje uss se durr rehna hoga mai nahi chahti meri buri kismat ka saaya bhi uss par pade!  
Kavin ne aaj tak mere liye bahut kuch kiya hai mai usse kisi tarah ki musibat mai nahi daalna chahti(and she started crying)

Kavin went to meet Purvi in night…Daya and Shreya were not at home that time….Purvi's eyes were swollen it looked like she was crying…

Purvi (shocked) - Kavin tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Kavin (worriedly) - Purvi! Tum ro rahi thi?

Purvi (avoiding eye contact, fake smile) - mai kyu roungi Kavin! tum yaha iss vaqt?

Kavin (nervously) - haaan tumse kuch kehna chahta tha!

Purvi (nervously) - kya kehna chahte ho?

Kavin - hum bahar garden mai baithkar baat kar sakte hai?

Purvi nodded her head and they both went outside the house in garden area….

Purvi - ab kaho! Kya kehne wale the?

Kavin (holding her hand,nervous)- socha tha jab tumse ye kahunga to romantic jagah hogi,haatho mai phool ya fir ring hogi….lekin fir socha kahi sahi vaqt ka intzaar karte karte der na ho jaaye….dil ki baat batane ke liye romantic jagah nahi bass sache jazbaato ki jarurat hoti hai….ab mai aur der nahi karna chahta….

Purvi's heart was beating very fast…

Kavin (looking into her eyes) - **Purvi!** **I Love You…..**

Purvi was shocked to hear this...she freezed at her place like a statue….she didn't know how to react….tears started flowing from her eyes…

Kavin (with tears) - socha tha ki tumhari aankho mai kabhi aansu nahi aane dunga….aur aaj dekho mene hi tumhe rula diya! (he kissed on her tears and then wiped them with his hands)

Meanwhile it started raining heavily….Purvi came out of her trance….she realised what has happened…she started crying and ran inside the house….Kavin too ran behind her….when he went inside Purvi's room door was locked from inside…he started panicking

Kavin (hitting the door) - Purvi please open the door!

Purvi (crying,loud voice) - please kavin chale jaao yaha se…chale jaao!

Kavin (still hitting the door) - mai kahi nahi jaaunga Purvi.…mai jaanta hu tum bhi pyaar karti ho mujjse!

Purvi (shouting) - nahi karti mai tumse pyaar….nahi karti! Please chale jaao yaha se….chale jaao (she started crying very loudly)

Kavin (panic) - Purvi please open the door!

Purvi (shouting) - just go Kavin! Please jaao yaha se….

Kavin (sat on the floor placing his head on the room door,crying) - mai kahi nahi jaaunga Purvi!

Purvi (in mind) - mai tumse bahut pyaar karne lagi hu Kavin! mai nahi chahti meri vajah se tumhari life mai koi bhi problems aaye…meri buri kismat ka saaya bhi nahi padne dungi mai tum par…kabhi nahi! (and she started crying)

A/N - Purvi too loves Kavin but she thinks she might be a bad luck to Kavin's life….will she accept his love ever?


	10. Chapter 10

Purvi started avoiding Kavin after he confessed his love for her…...Kavin stopped visiting Purvi because Purvi warned him not to meet her…..Purvi was serving breakfast to Daya since Shreya was out of the town…..meanwhile Daya's phone rang….Daya picked the call and was shocked to hear the news

Daya (shocked) - kyaaa? (and the mobile falls down from his hand)

Purvi (worriedly) - kya hua bhaiya?

Daya (with tears) - Ka….Kavin

Purvi (scared) - K….kya hua Kavin ko? Vo thik to hai na?

Daya - Kavin ka accident ho gaya hai vo hospital mai hai….Abhijeet bata raha tha usski condition bahut serious hai….

Purvi (nodding her head in no,moving back) - nahi….nahi Kavin ko kuch nahi ho sakta….Kavin ko kuch nahi ho sakta (and saying this she started crying loudly)

Daya went close to her and in order to console hugged her….

Daya (patting her head) - kuch nahi hoga Kavin ko…..kuch nahi hoga….. (he broke the hug and cupped her face) hume hospital chalna chahiye!

Purvi nodded her head and they both headed towards the hospital.…when they reached there Abhijeet was seating outside the OT covering her face with his palms..…Daya and Purvi went near him

Daya (worriedly) - kya bola doctor ne?

Abhijeet (with tears) - khoon bahut beh chuka hai…..doctor ne kaha ki kuch keh nahi sakte! Operation chal raha hai

Purvi (crying) - kavin ko kuch nahi hona chahiye….agar usse kuch ho gaya to mai jee nahi paaungi…..mere Kavin ko bacha lo bhaiya…..mere kavin ko bacha lo (she folded her hands)

Daya and Abhijeet both were shocked to hear 'Mera Kavin' from her but at the moment it was more important to console her…..finally after 2hours of waiting the doctor came out.….Purvi ran towards the doctor….

Purvi (worriedly) - Kavin thik hai na doctor? (with hopes)

Doctor - ab vo khatre se bahar hai…abhi behosh hai bahut jaldi hosh aa jaayega…..

Purvi closed her eyes and took a relief sigh…..

After some hours Kavin got conscious Purvi went to his ward…..he was seating on the bed his hand was covered with plaster….Purvi entered in the ward seeing her Kavin averted his eyes….Purvi went close to him and sat near him….

Purvi - naaraj ho?

Kavin (without looking at her) - mai kaun hota hu tumse naaraj hone wala? I am just a stranger for you…right?

Purvi (with tears) - mujhe maaf kardo Kavin….mai darr gai thi mujhe laga….

Kavin (angrily) - kya laga tumhe? Tumhare saath rahunga to musibat aayegi mujh par yahi na? Aree agar tumhare saath nahi raha to marr jaaunga kyu nahi samajh mai aata tumhe!

Purvi (keeping her hand on his mouth) - please kabhi dobara aisa mat kehna….maine aaj tak life mai bahut kuch khoya hai tumhe khone ki himmat nahi hai mujhme (with tears) I Love You Kavin….I Love You

Kavin didn't said anything he tightly hugged her…..

Kavin (with tears) - tumhare muhh se ye 3shabd sunne ke liye kitna intzar kiya mene Purvi…..I Love You….I Love You so much

Purvi (hugging him more tight) - I Love You Kavin….

Wrong time "Daya said while entering"

Hearing his voice they both separated from the hug….Daya went close to them

Daya (fake anger) - to humare pith piche ye sab chal raha tha….mujhe tumse ye umeed nahi thi Purvi!

Purvi (looking down) - I am sorry bhaiya!

Kavin (trying to explain) - sir issme Purvi ki koi galti nahi hai….mai aapko sab samjhata hu….

Daya started laughing seeing their serious expressions…..

Kavin (confused) - sir aap hass kyu rahe hai?

"Areee bass bhi kar Inn dono ko satana" Abhijeet said while entering

Daya (touched Purvi's face lovingly) - mai tere liye bahut khush hu bacha! Kavin tujhe bahut khush rakhega….

Kavin (happily) - isska matlab aapko humare rishte se koi problem nahi hai?

Daya (smiling) - bilkul bhi nahi….Purvi ke liye tumse behtar life partner koi ho hi nahi sakta…to batao Kavin Kab aaye hum tumhare ghar rishta pakka karne?

Purvi shyly ran from there…..

Abhijeet - hahahhha! Lagta hai Sharma gai…..Kavin taiyar ho jaa ab teri azaadi ke din gaye….

1 **month later** -

It was Kavin and Purvi's engagement today…..Shreya was helping Purvi in getting ready...she was wearing a orange color saree and was looking very beautiful.

Shreya (happily) - bahut sundar lag rahi hai Purvi….tujhe kisi ki najar naa lage (she removed some Kajal from her eyes and put it behind Purvi's ears)

Purvi was seating lost in her thoughts….she was looking worried….Shreya kept a hand on her shoulder and she came out of her trance….

Shreya (confused) - kya hua Purvi tu itna pareshan kyu lag rahi hai? Aaj to itni khusi ka din hai….teri engagement hai fir tu khush kyu nahi lag rahi hai?

Purvi - aisi koi baat nahi hai Shreya….aaj mai bahut khush hu lekin khusi ke saath ek ajeeb sa darrr bhi lag raha hai….sab kuch thik to hoga na?

Shreya (assuring) - sab kuch bilkul thik hai aur rahega bhi….tu aaj ke din kuch bhi mat soch Bass sochna hai to humare Kavin ke baare mai soch….

Purvi smiled fakely….but she had a unknown fear….she felt like something bad is about to happen…she brush away her thoughts and went downstairs with Shreya….Kavin was waiting for Purvi very impatiently….finally he spotted her coming downstairs…..she was looking very beautiful he just lost in her for a moment…she went close to Kavin and stood beside him….Kavin picked the ring and slipped it in her finger….everyone clapped for him….now it was Purvi's turn but she was looking lost….

Kavin (worriedly) - Purvi! Tum thik to ho na?

Purvi (fake smile) - haaan mai thik hu…..

She realised it was her turn to slip the ring…..she picked the ring and slipped it in Kavin's finger….the engagement ceremony went fine but Kavin noticed Purvi's sadness behind her fake smile….

 **In Night** -

Purvi was seating in her room lost in her thoughts…her thoughts disturbed by noise on the window…she was shocked to see Kavin coming inside from the window…he was holding a rose in his hand….

Purvi (shocked) - Kavin tum yaha….iss vaqt?

Kavin went close to her and bent on his knees and forwarded the rose towards her…..

Kavin (happily) - iss duniya ki sabse khubsurat ladki ke liye ye khubsurat sa gulaab…..

Purvi smiled and took the rose…..Kavin stood up and hugged her…..she broke the hug

Purvi - tum iss time yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Kavin - tumse ye puchne aaya tha ki tum honeymoon ke liye kaha jaana pasand karogi?

Purvi (shocked) - kyaa? tum itni raat ko ye puchne aaye the?

Kavin cupped her face and kissed on her forehead….

Kavin (holding her hands) - nahi! Bass ye puchne aaya tha ki meri Purvi itni sad kyu hai? Kya baat hai Purvi aaj tum itni pareshan kyu lag rahi thi? Koi problem hai to mujje batao….

Purvi (turned to other side) - pata nahi Kavin! mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…ek saath itni saari khusiya mil gai ki ek ajeeb sa darr lag raha hai ki kahi ye khusiya mujjse cheen naa jaaye….

Kavin hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder….

Kavin - to meri jaan isliye pareshan hai... (he make her face him and cupped her face) tumhe mujh par bharosa hai na Purvi?

Purvi (touching his hand) - apne aap se bhi jyada….

Kavin - to bass mujh par bharosa rakho….kuch nahi hoga ab humari jindagi mai sirf khusiya hi khusiya hogi….aur haaan honeymoon ke liye hum paris jaayenge (he winked at her)

She slightly hits on his shoulder and hugged him.….

 **Somewhere** -

"Jaaan I am back" Sameer said hugging Purvi's picture…

A/N - sorry for the late update…..


	11. Chapter 11

It was Kavin and Purvi's haldi ceremony today….haldi ceremony for both of them was kept in Daya's house….they were seating in the hall only one cloth was kept in between them so they could not see each other….two girls were standing holding the cloth…everyone were looking very happy.…

Purvi was wearing a yellow color Saree with flower jewellery and was looking very happy…Kavin was wearing a yellow color kurta and white color pajama and was looking very cute and handsome….the haldi ceremony started...Daya rubbed the haldi on Purvi's face….

Daya (pulling her nose) - bahut cute lag rahi hai iss haldi ke saath….kisi ki najar na lage!

Shreya (happily) - kisi ki najar nahi lagegi Daya! Ab sab kuch thik hoga….

Suddenly Purvi's facial expressions started changing…...she started rubbing her face….

Shreya (worriedly) - kya hua Purvi?

Purvi (still rubbing her face) - pata nahi Shreya! Bahut itching ho rahi hai….ahh (she started rubbing her face very badly)

Shreya (worrriedly) - tum chalo mere saath (she make her stand and took her to the washroom to wash the face)

Kavin (worriedly) - kya hua Purvi ko?

KavinM - kuch nahi beta shayad usse haldi se allergy ho gai hai….tum tension mat lo abhi aa jaayegi!

Purvi and Shreya came out after 5minutes…..Purvi was crying silently and Shreya was trying to console her.…Kavin's mother went close to her and touched her face lovingly…

KavinM - Purvi beta tu kyu ro rahi hai?

Purvi (trying) - mummy mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai….jab se humari shadi tayy hui hai kuch na kuch bura ho raha hai….meri haldi bhi kharab ho gai!

Kavin went close to her and sat on his knees…..

Kavin(trying to cheer her) - Purvi please tum ye bekar ki tension lena band karo….sab thik hai! Mai thik hu tum thik ho….aur haldi ka kya hai…..mom meri wali haldi bhi to hum Purvi ko laga sakte hai na?

KavinM (smiling) - bilkul! Ab tu rona band kar beta (she wiped her tears)

Kavin stretched his index finger and thumb indicating her to smile…..she smiled fakely!

Ishita - ab chalo haldi ki rasam khatam karte hai…..

Everyone agreed and the haldi ceremony started….the ceremony went fine Purvi was trying to look happy in front of everyone but she was scared….her sixth sense was telling her that something is bad going to happen…..

Purvi (in mind) - ae bhagwan jo mai soch rahi hu vo galat ho….mere parivar ko kuch nahi hona chahiye…..mujje bahut darr lag raha hai!

Suddenly Purvi spotted a man from a distance…..she got scared seeing the figure…..only his back was visible to her but she could recognize him…she made a excuse to go to washroom and went behind the man but he was nowhere to be seen….

Purvi (in mind) - nahi Sameer yaha kaise ho sakta hai….vo to USA chala gaya tha…..

"tu yaha kya kar rahi hai?" Daya's voice came from behind.….

Purvi (nervously) - nahi kuch nahi…mai to bass!

Daya went close to her and kept his hand on her shoulder….

Daya - andar chalo sab tumhara wait kar rahe hai!

She smiled and they both went inside…..

Next day was Purvi's mehandi ceremony…..the ceremony went fine without any problem….Purvi too started thinking may be that all was only her imagination…..after the function got over Purvi washed her mehandi and she was shocked to see no color on her hands…..her hands were blank as if the mehandi was never applied on them.…..she started crying covering her face with her palms thinking something bad is surely going to happen…..suddenly the Kavin entered in her room from the window.…he was shocked to see her crying…..he went close to her and kept a hand on her shoulder….she removed her hands from her face she was very scared she got up and immediately hugged Kavin tightly…..she was crying continuously!

Kavin (rubbing her back) - kya hua baby? Tum ro kyu rahi ho?

She didn't replied anything she hugged him even more tightly...…kavin broke the hug and cupped her face.….

Kavin (looking into her eyes) - kya hua Purvi? Kyu ro rahi ho tum?

Purvi (showing her hands,crying) - dekho na Kavin mere haatho mai mehandi chaddi hi nahi…..koi color nahi hai aisa lag raha hai jaise mehandi lagai hi na ho…..

Kavin (holding her hands) - ohh my god! Ye to bahut bada apshagun ho gaya….nahi? (he said teasingly)

Purvi (scared) - Kavin ye koi majak nahi hai….mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai….jab se humari shadi fix hui hai koi na koi apshagun ho raha hai..

Kavin (assuring) - Purvi tum kuch jyada hi soch rahi ho…..ho sakta hai mehandi kharab ho! Tum please itni tension mat lo…..

Purvi (restless) - Lekin Kavin?

"Shhhhh" Kavin kept his finger on her lips….

Purvi looked into his eyes and forgot everything…..Kavin holded her from her shoulder and make her sit on the bed.…he picked a mehandi cone from the table and sat beside her….he holded her hand with his left hand and holded the cone in his right hand….

Kavin (smiling) - acha hi hua jo mehandi ka color nahi aaya….ab mai apni Purvi ko apne haatho se mahendi laga sakta hu!

And saying this he wrote his name on her hand with the mehandi..….

Kavin (smiling) - dekho kitna acha lag raha hai mera naam tumhare haath mai..…now it's your turn tum bhi mere haath par apna naam likho!

Purvi smiled and took the cone…..she write her name on his hand…..Kavin kept his hand beside her hand and clicked a picture of the mehandi…..

Kavin (pulling her cheeks) - meri pyaari si Purvi kitna tension leti ho tum (he pulled her closer and hugged her)

Purvi (hugging him tightly) - sab thik to hoga na Kavin?

Kavin (happily) - thik nahi bahut acha hoga sab!

He broke the hug they both looked at each other….Kavin leaned towards her in order to kiss her…..she closed her eyes….their lips were just inches apart they could feel each other's breath against their lips….Purvi was holding his shirt tightly her eyes were closed.….he smiled and plant a soft kiss on her cheeks….Purvi opened her eyes with a jerk and looked at him….

Kavin (smiling) - itna intzaar kiya hai ek raat aur sahi…..

Purvi smiled and hugged him….she felt like she is the happiest girl on this planet to get a loving and caring person like Kavin…..

It was Kavi's marriage day….Purvi was wearing a red colour heavy lahenga and a bunch of heavy jewellery's…..she was looking the most beautiful bride…..Purvi was seating in the mandap but Kavin has not yet come….

Shreya - dekho na dulhan bechari mandap mai taiyar hokar baithi hai aur humare dulhe raja hi gayab hai…..

Daya (smiling) - don't worry mai dekhta hu….shayad nervous ho gaya ho!

10minutes had passed since Daya went to call Kavin but nobody has come yet….Purvi was getting restless….negative thoughts started occupy her mind…..Shreya kept a hand on her shoulder and nodded her head in no….

Purvi (touching her hand) - mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai Shreya…..bahut dil ghabra raha hai bhaiya aur Kavin dono nahi aaye ab tak!

Shreya was about to say something meanwhile Daya came there running….he was looking worried…..Purvi was getting restless she went close to Daya…..

Daya (holding her shoulder) - Purvi! Kavin apne kamre mai nahi hai!

Purvi was hell shocked to hear this…..she freezed at her place like a statue…..

KavinM (worriedly) - kamre mai nahi hai se kya matlab hai tumhara Daya? yahi kahi hoga tumne dhang se dekha nahi hoga!

Daya (worriedly) - mene sab jagah dekh liya hai vo kahi nahi hai…usske kamre se mujhe ye letter mila hai (he handed the letter to Purvi)

"Jaan! I am back…Kaisa laga mera pehla gift tumhe? Nahi samjhi? tum bahut bholi ho jaan…..chalo mai tumhe samjha deta hu! Tumhara pyaara kavin mere paas hai! Tum agar usse zinda dekhna chahti ho to mere paas vaapas lout aao! I love you jaan"

Tears started flowing from Purvi's eyes after reading the letter…..her whole body started trembling with fear….the letter falls down from her hands…..she sat on the floor like a statue….not moving not reacting anything….

A/N - kitne kam reviews aa rahe hai iss story par….shayad ye story pasand nahi aa rahi aap logo ko? Please guys review atleast….


	12. Chapter 12

Purvi sat on the floor on her knees like a statue tears were continuously flowing from her eyes…..Daya explained everyone what had happened...meanwhile Purvi's phone rang…..she picked the call with trembling hands…..

Purvi (stammering) - he…..hello!

Sameer (laughing) - hahhahha! Dekha jaan mene kaha tha na mai vaapas aaunga dekho mai aa gaya lekin tum kisi aur ke paas jaane ka soch rahi ho? Not fair….

Purvi (scared) - sameer please tumhari dushmani mujhse hai….tumhe jo karna hai mere saath Karo Kavin ko chod do!

Sameer - jaan meri tumse koi dushmani nahi hai mai to bahut pyaar karta hu tumse….aur mere jeete jee mai tumhe kisi aur ka nahi hone dunga! Agar Kavin ko jinda dekhna chahti ho to mere paas vaapas lout aao!

Purvi (crying) - please Kavin ko kuch mat karna mai tumhari harr baat manne ke liye taiyar hu!

Sameer (happily) - that's like my jaan! Chalo fir jaldi se aa jaao mere paas I am waiting for you…..I Love You Jaan….

Sameer told her the address of a temple which was in a forest outside the city and told her to come alone that too in bride's dress….Daya tried to stop Purvi to go alone but she didn't listened anything….at the moment the only thing which matters to her was Kavin's life…..she went alone.…when she reached there she was shocked to see Kavin's condition….he was tied with a pillar with the ropes and their were many bruises on his body…..Sameer was seating there holding a gun in his hand looking down…..Purvi's eyes filled with tears she ran towards Kavin and touched his face…he was unconscious by now….Purvi started patting his cheeks crying and he opened his eyes….

Kavin (weakly smile) - Pur….Purvi!

Purvi (running her hands on his face) - Kavin!

"Laila Majnu ka romance khatam ho gaya ho to kaam ki baat kar le?" Sameer's voice came from behind

Purvi turned to his side….he was standing pointing the gun in their direction

Sameer (evil smile) -Jaan do choice hai tumhare paas ya to mujhse shadi karke mere paas vaapas lout aao ya fir apne iss Kavin ko apni aankho ke saamne marta hua dekho…..

Purvi (scared) - nahi! Please Kavin ko kuch mat Karna….mai tumhare aage haath jodti hu….

Sameer - bahut ache! mai jaanta tha tum ab bhi mujjse hi pyaar karti ho…. (he went close to Kavin and lifts his face up holding his hairs)

Kavin (angrily) - meri Purvi ko haath bhi lagaya to jaan le lunga mai teri….

Sameer - hahhhhaa! Rassi jal gai lekin bal nahi gaya…..ab tu dekh mai teri Purvi ke saath kya karta hu….teri aankho ke saamne iss se dobara shadi bhi karunga aur suhaagraat bhi manaunga aur tu kuch nahi kar paayega!

Kavin (loudly) - himmat hai to ek baar mere haath khol kar dikha….teri jaan le lunga mai meri Purvi se durr reh! (he was trying hard to free himself)

Sameer started laughing seeing him he holded Purvis wrist tightly and took her towards the mandap forcefully.….he make her sit and asked the pandit to start the rituals…..Purvi was continuously crying and Kavin was helpless he was trying hard to free himself but was not able to do it…..Sameer did all the rituals of marriage and forcefully took the fera's with Purvi…..finally the marriage is completed

Sameer (happily) - jaan finally hum dono fir se saath hai..….ab hume duniya ki koi taakat alag nahi kar sakti! ab to tum fir se meri ho gai ho to ab isska humare bich kya kaam (he pointed the gun on Kavin)

Purvi (coming in between) - Sameer please mere Kavin ko kuch mat karo….tumne jo kaha mene kiya ab please chod do Kavin ko….

Sameer (angrily) - aise kaise chod du? Issne meri jaan ko pata nahi kaha kaha chuaa hoga isse jeene ka koi haq nahi hai….hatt jaao tum saamne se (he pushed Purvi with full force that she falls down on the floor and her head started bleeding)

Sameer fires a bullet in Kavin's direction….

Purvi (loudly) - Kavinnnnnnnn!

She looked at Kavin the bullet had hit on his shoulder…Sameer was about to fire another bullet meanwhile Purvi picked the trishul which was kept beside the God's Idol…she moved towards Sameer and stab the trishul in his back with full force…Sameer turned to her side and falls down on the floor….

Purvi (crying) - bahut seh liya mene Sameer ab aur nahi.…tum insaan nahi jaanwar ho aur tumhe jeene ka koi haq nahi hai…..koi haq nahi hai (and saying this she stab the trishul again on his stomach)

Sameer (tears flowing,difficulty in speaking) - tu….tumne ye thik na.…nahi kiya! (and saying this he died on the spot)

Purvi sat on the floor and started crying very badly…..meanwhile the CID team reached there all of them were shocked to see Sameer's dead body lying on the floor in a pool of blood and Purvi was seating beside his dead body crying….Kavin was tied with the pillar his shoulder was bleeding and he was unconscious….Daya ran towards Kavin and untied him..…he sprinkle some water on his eyes and he got conscious…..as soon as Kavin opened the eyes he was shocked to see Sameer's dead body…..Purvi was crying very badly…..he ran towards Purvi and hugged her

Purvi (crying) - mene sameer ko maar diya…..aaj mujhe iss insaan ne khooni banne par bhi majboor kar diya!

Kavin (patting her head) - nahi tum khooni nahi ho….tumne kuch nahi kiya hai! Sameer ko mene maara hai….tum khooni nahi ho!

A/N - I just wanted to end the chapter of Sameer forever…please review guys 


	13. Chapter 13

**6 months later** -

Purvi was trying to wake up her cute husband who was sleeping peacefully hugging the pillow….

Purvi (shaking him) - Kavin! Please utho na….

Kavin (eyes closed) - sone do na baby! Aaj Sunday hai bureo se bhi chutti hai….

Purvi (kissing his cheeks,murmuring in his ears) - please uth jaao na!

Kavin smiled in his sleep when he felt her warm lips against his cheeks but still he decided not to wake up….he hugged the pillow more tightly and turned to other side….

Purvi was very irritated by his act…she thought something and went towards the bathroom….she came out with a bucket full of water and pour the water on him with a full force….Kavin opened his eyes with a jerk and stood up…Purvi started laughing seeing his expressions

Kavin (irritated) - ye kaunsa tarika hai kisi ko uthane ka Purvi?

Purvi (hand on her waist) - itni der se itne pyaar se utha rahi thi lekin tum uthne ko taiyar hi nahi the….acha hai na tumhe ab nahane ki jarurat nahi padegi mene tumhe bed par hi nehla diya! Hahhhahah

Kavin (irritated) - acha bachu bahut hasi aa rahi hai! mai abhi batata hu tumhe! (and saying this he ran towards her to catch her but before he could catch her she moved inside the bathroom and closed the door from inside)

Kavin (banging on the door) - please Purvi darwaja kholo! Ye cheating hai tum humesha aisa hi karti ho! This is not fair

Purvi (giggling) - everything is fair in love and war dear husband!

Kavin nodded his head in disappointment and smiled…..he changed his clothes and went to the kitchen for making breakfast…..he got lost in his thoughts while making breakfast

 ***Flashback Starts***

Purvi was arrested on the charges of murder…..She was crying very badly she was very scared….Kavin was trying his best to console her he promised her he would do something!

Kavin decided to find Purvi's brother and with the help of him he succeeded in proving that Sameer was a mental patient and was a threat to society and since Purvi killed Sameer in self defence so in the law justifiable homicide she was acquited blaim free by the court…..

 ***Flashback Ends***

Kavin made the breakfast and served it on the dining table…..after sometime Purvi came out….Kavin smiled seeing his beautiful wife he went close to her and hugged her tightly…..

Purvi - kya baat hai? aaj to janam bade romantic mood mai lag rahe hai?

Kavin broke the hug and kissed on her forehead….he holded her from her shoulder and make her sit on the dining table….he started feeding her with his own hands….

Purvi (happily) - aaj baat kya hai Kavin? aaj mujhe itna special treatment kyu mil raha hai?

Kavin (pulling her nose) - because you are very special to me! and I don't need any occasion to tell you how much I love you!

Purvi (smiling,touching his face) - I Love You too!

Suddenly Purvi felt like vomiting she kept her hand on her mouth and ran towards the bathroom…..Kavin got worried he too ran behind her…..Purvi was vomiting and Kavin was rubbing her back….Purvi washed her mouth and came out….Kavin make her sit on the bed and he sat on his knees on the floor

Kavin (worriedly) - tum thik to ho?

Purvi - haan pata nahi kyu kal raat se weakness ho rahi hai! Chakkar bhi aa rahe hai aur ab ye vomiting!

Kavin (hopefull eyes) - kahi tum pregnant to nahi ho?

Purvi (not sure - I don't know!

Kavin (holding her hand) - let's find out! (saying this he make her stand and lifted her in his arms)

Kavin make her sit in the car and drove towards the hospital…..Purvi has finished with all her tests and they both were impatiently waiting for the reports….both were very nervous they were seating holding each other's hands…finally the reports came the doctor smiled and read the reports…..but they noticed doctor's facial expressions changed while reading the reports.…

Doctor (tensed) - I am really sorry to say this but aap kabhi maa nahi bann sakti!

Purvi and Kavin both were hell shocked to discover the truth…..Purvi's eyes wide opened in shock tears started flowing from her eyes…..

Purvi (crying) - ye nahi ho sakta! Kavin batao na doctor ko ye nahi ho sakta!

Kavin too was in shock but he somehow composed himself and explained the doctor about her previous pregnancy and miscarriage.…

Doctor again read the reports and examined the X-rays in order to be sure!

Doctor (shocked) - OMG! Purvi ki fallopian tubes missing hai…..i guess jab innka miscarriage hua hoga to koi infection ho gaya hoga isiliye doctors ko usse hatana pada hoga! I am really sorry Mr. And Mrs. Khanna but Purvi Kabhi Maa nahi ban sakti! She can never conceive

Purvi felt as if the ground itself has taken away from her feets….she freed Kavin's hand and started walking outside with tiny steps….her feets were trembling..…Kavin didn't know how to react he ran behind Purvi…..she went outside and sat in the car like a statue….tears were flowing from her eyes she was crying silently…Kavin felt a pinch in his heart seeing her in that condition….he moved inside the car and sat beside her…..

Kavin (softly) - Purvi! (he touched her shoulder)

Purvi came out of her trance and started crying hugging him tightly…..Kavin was trying hard to control his tears….he started rubbing her back trying to compose her but he knew it was not a easy task….

Some days passed like this Purvi was upset Kavin tried every possible way to cheer her but all in vain….Purvi was seating on the sofa Kavin went close to her and slept placing his head on her laps….Purvi smiled weakly and started caressing his hairs…

Kavin - come on baby tumhare paas already itna cute aur innocent baby hai…..please aise udaas mat raho na!

Purvi smiled fakely because she knew Kavin couldn't see her sad….Kavin thought something and stood up

Kavin (holding her hand) - Purvi chalo mere saath?

Purvi (confused) - lekin kaha?

Kavin - chalo to!

He make her step out of the house holding her shoulders…..they both sat in Kavin's car and Kavin drove towards a place…Purvi was asking him again and again about where they are going but he refused to say anything.….finally Kavin stopped the car Purvi read the board it was a orphanage….Purvi looked at Kavin in shock and amazement….Kavin smiled and nodded his head in assurance…..Kavin make her step out of the car and took her inside….…the caretaker of orphanage started showing them the orphanage…..

Purvi felt good coming there….the kids were playing around she felt nice….she was smiling…..suddenly she heard voice of a crying baby….the voice was coming from a room….she moved inside the room and saw two newly born babies were sleeping inside two cradles placed beside each other…..both were crying loudly….Purvi felt some connection with them she touched both the babies and they stopped crying…..Purvi's eyes filled with tears she smiled with tears…..

Caretaker - kal pata nahi kaun Inn dono bacho ko anaathashram ke bahar rakhe paalne mai chod kar chala gaya tha….bahut pyaare bache hai bass badkismat hai!

Purvi picked one of the baby in her arms…..she felt good when she holded the baby she hugged the baby…..Kavin smiled seeing her he too went close to her and picked another baby in his arm…..they both smiled at each other..…

Kavin (to caretaker) - kya hum inn dono bacho ko adopt kar sakte hai?

Caretaker (happily) - haaan jarur! mai sari formalities complete karwata hu….bahut acha faisla liya hai aapne! (he patted Kavin's shoulder)

The caretaker left from there…..Purvi was very happy she felt complete hugging the baby….one was a baby girl and one was a baby boy….Kavin and Purvi felt like their family has been completed…..

A/N - one happily ever after chapter? Next chapter is the last chapter…..please review guys


	14. Chapter 14

**5 years** **later** -

Purvi was combining her hairs standing in front of the mirror…..meanwhile Kavin went close to her and hugged her from behind…..

Purvi (smiling,touching his face) - Good Morning Dear Husband!

Kavin (innocent face) - where is my good morning kiss baby?

Purvi smiled and turned to his side….she ruffled his hairs and planted a soft kiss on his cheeks…Kavin pulled her closer grabbing her waist…

Kavin (naughtily) - ab meri baari!

Saying this he leaned close to her lips she holded his shirt tightly and closed her eyes….they could feel warm breath of each other on their lips….their lips were just **inches** apart when the voice of their kids interuppted in between….they immediately separated

Ayush/Aradhya (loudly) - Mummma/Papaaaa

Kavin (irritated) - mere bache hi mere romance ke dushman bane hue hai!

Purvi (giggling) - hahhaha! Chalo dekhte hai ab Inn dono shaitano ne kya kiya hai!

Kavin nodded his head and they both went towards the hall…..when they reached their they were shocked to see the scenario…..both the kids were fighting with each other Ayush was pulling Aradhya's hairs and Aradhya was hitting him continuously…..…they both ran towards them and separated them…..Kavin pulled Aradhya towards him while Purvi pulled Ayush close to her…..

Purvi (angrily) - ye sab kya chal raha tha yaha par? Ayush kyu jhagda kar rahe the?

Ayush (innocent face) - mumma jhagda mene nahi aaru ne shuru kiya tha….mai to aapka good boy hu na mene jhagda nahi kiya!

Purvi (angrily) - ye kya tarika hai aaru? Kyu jhagda kar rahe ho aap Ayu se?

Aradhya(to kavin) - papa mene jhagda nahi kiya! mai to aapki princess hu na! Maine jhagda nahi kiya….

Kavin (lifting her up in his arms) - mujhe pata hai meri princess ne jhagda nahi kiya! Jhagda jarur Ayush ne hi shuru kiya hoga….

Aradhya (smiling) - yes papa you are right! (and saying this she kissed on Kavin's cheeks)

Ayush (fake crying) - mumma dekho na aaru ne mujhe maara!

Purvi (angrily) - ye kya tarika hai? Apne bhai par koi haath uthaata hai!

Aradhya (complaining) - papa Ayush ne mere baal khinche isliye mene usse maara!

Kavin (fake anger) - bahut shararat karne lage ho Aap aajkal Ayush! Agar fir se meri princess ko aapne tang kiya to mai aapko boarding school bhej dunga!

Purvi (hands on her waist) - excuse me! mere bete ko tum boarding school bhejoge? Karna to dur agar aisa socha bhi na to acha nahi hoga tumhare liye!

Kavin - wahhh! Beta galti karta hai aur fir maa aake rob jamati hai…..apne bete se keh do meri beti se dur rahe!

Purvi (angrily) - mera beta durr hi rehta hai ye tumhari jo beti hai na vahi humesha jhagda karti hai isse! Mere bache ko kaise maara hai issne (she hugged Ayush)

Kavin (angrily) - aur tumhare iss bete ne meri beti ke baal khinche usska Kya? Aisa mat samajhna ki meri beti akeli hai….usske papa humesha usske saath hai! (saying this he kissed on Aradhya's cheeks)

Purvi (hugging Ayush) - to tum bhi ye mat samajh lena ki mera beta akela hai usski mumma humesha usske saath hai!

Kavin - huhhh! Jaisi maa vaisa hi beta! Issme isski koi galti nahi hai saari galti tumhari hai!

Purvi (coming closer) - kehna kya chahte ho tum?

Meanwhile Daya and Shreya along with their daughter Samaira entered in the house…..they were shocked to see the scenario…..Kavin and Purvi were fighting like cat and dogs…..Daya and Shreya nodded their head in disappointment

Daya (loudly) - fir se shuru ho gaye tum dono?

Hearing Daya's voice they stopped fighting…Purvi ran towards Daya and hugged him

Daya - aaj tum dono ke ladne ki vajah kya hai?

Aradhya (coming in between) - mai batati hu Mama! (and she told him the entire incident)

Shreya (in disbelief) - ae bhagwan tum dono kab bade honge? bacho ki ladai mai tum dono bhi bache ban jaate ho!

Kavin (innocent look) - issme meri koi galti nahi hai Shreya! ye Purvi hi hai jo mujhse jhagda karti hai!

Purvi (angrily) - haaan! mai aur mera beta to hai hi jhagdalu bass aap aur aapki ye beti hi innocent hai!

Kavin (happily) - bilkul sahi kaha tumne! Hai na princess (he looked at Aradhya)

Aradhya (happily) - yess papa (and they both shared a hi-5)

Purvi (irritated) - youuuuuuuuu!

Ayush - mumma please don't fight na!

Purvi (lovingly) - awwwww my baby! Aap kehte ho to nahi karti mumma fight…..i love you so much my baby (and saying this she hugged her son)

Ayush (happily) - I Love You too Mumma! You are the best mom in this world…..

Daya - acha! Aaj mai soch raha tha ki Ayush aur Aradhya ko apne saath le jaau?

Kavin - haaan haan jarur le jaaiye!

They all enjoyed some time with each other and then Daya and Shreya left for their house along with Ayush and Aradhya…..now Kavin and Purvi were alone in the house….But Purvi was still angry on Kavin….he was trying to talk to her but she was not ready to listen anything

Kavin (holding ears) - sorry na baby! You know na jab baat Aaru ki aati hai to mai sab kuch bhul jaata hu….

Purvi (still angry) - don't talk to me Kavin! Tum humesha Aaru ki side lete ho humesha vo sahi aur Ayu galat ho jaruri nahi hai!

Kavin (holding her shoulder) - Acha! Tum bhi to humesha Ayu ki side leti ho….Aaru humesha galat ho jaruri to nahi hai?

Purvi realised they both were right at their position….They loved both the kids equally but Aradhya was Kavin's favourite and Ayush was Purvi's favourite…

Purvi's anger melted and she hugged Kavin…..

Purvi - I am sorry baby! I Love You!

Kavin - no! I am sorry…..I Love You too!

Kavin broke the hug and kissed on her forehead…

 **20 years later** -

It was the day of Aradhya's marriage…..all the wedding rituals had been completed and now it was the time of her bidaai…..Purvi was crying hugging her she felt like her heartbeat was going away from her.…Ayush separated her from the Aradhya and side hugged her in order to console…..Ayush nodded his head in no Purvi smiled and wiped her tears…..

Aradhya (searching for kavin) - Mumma! Where is my lifeline?

Purvi (searching for him) - Aree abhi to yahi tha kaha chala gaya…..(she thought something) jarur apne kamre mai hoga!

Aradhya decided to go to his room…..she moved inside his room along with Ayush and Purvi! When they entered in the room they heard the voice of someone's sobbing…..Aradhya and Purvi spotted Kavin crying seating on the bed he was looking very funny they couldn't control their laugh and burst out laughing loudly…..Kavin heard the voice of their laughing he turned to their side

Kavin (irritated,tears flowing) - haaan haso haso aur haso! tumhe kya farak padta hai…..tumhara beta to tumhare paas hi hai na bass meri princess mujhse durr jaa rahi hai!

Aradhya smiled and went close to him…..she wiped his tears and hugged him!

Aradhya (while hugging) - Papa I Love You so much! You are my lifeline my support system my everything…mai aapko bahut miss karungi papa! Bahut jyaada (and saying this she started crying)

Kavin (hugging her more tight,crying) - I love you too my princess! Jaana jaruri hai kya? Please don't go! Papa can't live without you!

Aradhya broke the hug and wiped his tears….

Aradhya (holding his hand) - agar aap aise hi rote rahoge to mai kahi nahi jaaungi!

"Areee Aree uncle please aisa mat kijiye…..bade papad bele hai tab jaake maani hai aapki ye beti! Aap jab chahe iss se milne aa sakte hai but please mujhse durr mat kijiye isse!" Ayaan said while entering

Purvi (smiling) - bilkul thik keh raha hai Ayaan! Ab tum aise bacho ki tarah rona band karo….

Kavin (innocent look) - dekha Aaru aapki mumma mujhe kaise daant rahi hai! Ab aap chale jaaoge to aapki ye Hitler mumma papa ko aur jyada daantegi!

Aradhya (warningly) - don't you dare Mumma! Papa ko agar aapne daanta to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga….aur papa mai jyada dur kaha hu bass ek call karte hi aapke saamne aa jaaungi! Now please don't cry….I can't see my lifeline crying…..

Kavin smiled and hugged her….

Ayush (complaining) - papa hum log bhi hai yaha par!

and saying this he and Purvi also went close to both of them and they all shared a family hug!

 ***The End***

A/N - ufff! Finally the story ended…thank you everyone for your love and support to this story….one last time please review…Chalo bye take care


End file.
